Opposing Tides
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: A captain. A crew hand. A princess. A warrior. All brought together by the powerful entity of love and the never ending sea. O/A Y/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sarah here, with a brand new story!**

**The idea was inspired by my favorite television show, Firefly, and, of course, Pirates of the Caribbean. I really hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and I want to dedicate this first chapter to AnimeAddict23232 and Navaka114, for always supporting me and putting up with my shenanigans 3**

**Read and Review?**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

_There are two types of people in this world. There are the people who are given everything they will ever need, and the people who have to work for it. I used to be the first type. My father was the ruler of Lucian, a major area in Japan. My family was royalty; we had the money, the power, and the respect of everyone in the nation. My mother and I always dressed in the finest gowns and wore the most precious jewels. We had everything we could ever want. _

_Lucian was a wealthy and clean region. We had the best and most advanced military in Asia. My father ruled with an iron fist, and was deeply respected by all. Everything was perfect. _

_Then, the war happened. _

_We were being invaded by a French territory called Staphiria. Our men fought night and day against the Staphirians, defending our home land no matter what the cost. Unfortunately the French army won, and took over Lucian. We lost everything: Our land, our dignity, and my father lost his empire. The leader of Staphiria, Waldo Schaeffer, had traveled all the way across Asia to come personally 'relieve' my father from his duties. _

_When Schaeffer arrived, my father said that my mother and I needed to escape, to get as far away from Lucian as possible. My mother of course refused, saying that she would stay with him until the end. She packed some bread, money, and clothes into a small brown sack and gave it to me, telling me to run. _

_I was seven years old._

_I was terrified, lost, and confused. I did the only thing that my premature mind could comprehend, I hid. I hid in the cupboard in my father's office, hoping nobody would find me. Shortly after, I heard voices coming from inside the room. I barely opened the door to see my father and mother, and three other men talking intently. The one in the center had grey hair and a bushy grey beard. His round glasses were dark and completely concealed his eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and his stance radiated confidence and superiority. The two men at his side looked like my father's personal security team: dark suits, sun glasses, and emotionless expressions. The one in the center, who from the discussion I discovered was Waldo Schaeffer, asked my father if he had any children. Much to my confusion, he said he hadn't. Schaeffer's jaw twitched slightly, I wouldn't have been able to detect the motion if I hadn't been staring at the man so attentively. He then turned to one of his body guards and nodded. 'It was a pleasure speaking with you.' he said, then turned his back as if to walk away._

_And then it happened._

_The movement was so fast, you could have blinked and missed it. The body guard swiftly pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and fired a single shot that penetrated my father's chest._

_They killed my father. _

_They then grabbed my mother and said they were going to be shipping her back to France, to be sold as a slave._

_And then I was alone. I was crouched helplessly in the cupboard of my dead fathers office. Alone and scared. _

_It was then that I realized that I was going to have to survive all on my own, without any aide from the outside world. I had to change. I was no longer the young, innocent princess. I could not cry or pity myself, that would be weak, and I could no longer afford to be weak. I had to be brave, cunning, and willing to do whatever it took to survive. It was me, myself, and I. It was my responsibility to find food, my responsibility to find a place to sleep, and my responsibility to live._

_Escaping now, however, would be foolish, and I would inevitably face the same fate as my mother. So I stayed, wrapped in one of my father's coats, that was like a tent on me, in the cupboard and waited until early morning before making my leave._

_I had been on the street now for about five weeks. I was very thin and my white dress hung from my body. My hair now hung on my shoulders and was greasy beyond belief. I had been chased by the police a number of times for attempted robbery. All my money was spent, and I had eaten every single bread crumb from the loaf. _

_I lived in a small alley between a flower shop and a motel. I had used a little of my money to buy me a comfortable blanket, and I had found a large box that served as my bed. The reek of my unwashed blanket was unbearable, so I would steal some flowers from the florist and sprinkle the colorful petals over me while I slept. I found myself unable to sleep without the scent of flowers somewhere near me._

_One day, I overheard a couple pedestrians talk about a new shipment of fish coming from the harbor, the biggest import they've had in months. Raw or not, food was food. So I headed down to the pier, keeping to the shadows as to not look suspicious. They hadn't lied, I had never seen so many fish in one place before. Rows of crates lined the pier. Fishermen were scattered everywhere, discussing different methods of catching fish, and which kinds of fish tasted the best with a good Corona. I peered over into one of the crates. The smell was revolting and I had to lay my head between my knees to keep from gagging. There's no way anyone would be able to eat something like that, even if they were starving. I crawled behind the crates only to discover that they all shared the same foul odor. _

_Once I reached the end of the pier, I gazed up in amazement at the gigantic ship in front of me. It was a towering beauty with wide sails. It seemed to be empty at the time, so I quickly glanced around before running on board. Feeling too exposed, I ran into the big wooden door below the quarter deck. I ran down the steps and nearly ran right into a large oak door. I did an about face and ran down the other set of stairs. This one led to a rather long hallway. All down the hallway were about a dozen other doors. I ran to the end of the hall and into a room that served as a dining hall and a kitchen. I was inclined to raid the cupboard when I smelled a rather intoxicating odor coming from a trap door in the corner. The square of wood was a shade lighter than the rest of the floor and had a string attached to it. I hurried down stealthily._

_I was now in the bottom of the ship. There were dozens of machines that purred softly throughout the room. Wooden posts were in abundance, supporting the floor above. It was dark, and the room was like a huge maze to my seven year old body. I walked a little further and found the delicious odor from before. Sitting on a stool at the far end was a glass of milk and a whole plate of freshly made cookies. The smell bombarded me with memories of home and I immediately charged forward, but then I noticed something rather strange. Dark shadows that lined the walls. There must have been at least twenty of them. After my eyes adjusted, I realize that they were...cannons? This wasn't a fishing boat._

_It was a pirate ship._

_Fear washed over me and overtook my hunger. When I was about to turn around and run I felt something being jabbed into my back. I held my breath and stood as rigged as a board. However, I heard a less than intimidating voice from behind._

"_What do ye think yer doin' on me ship?" A small voice said from behind, obviously over-doing the pirate lingo. Feeling safe I turned slowly around to face a boy. He was about two inches shorter than I was, but I could tell we weren't far in age. He had blond hair that reached to his small shoulders. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black slacks with dark boots. On his head was a traditional pirate's hat, black with a skull, but it was way too big on his head. It hung slightly to the left and he had to keep tugging on it to keep it from falling in front of his eye. The object digging into my bag was a tiny wooden sword. "Well, answer da question. What're you doin' on me ship?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak but someone came down interrupting. "Odd? What do we have here?" An older man asked. He had a white puffy shirt with a tan vest and black slacks. His hair was white and he had a small beard. Odd broke his glare on me to run to the man._

"_Dad! Dad! I caught a trespasser! What should we do? Feed her to the sharks?" Odd bounced next to his father._

"_That won't be necessary." The man said eying me. "Aren't you Takeyo Ishiyama's daughter."_

_I gave a small nod._

"_It's a tragedy, what happened to him. He was one of my best clients, and a personal friend. Do tell me, child, what are you doing here?"_

_I hung my head and starred at the floor, not sure what to say. "Do you have anywhere to...live?" He asked cautiously._

_I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked on the floor. The man looked at me for a moment, Odd shifting next to him. "Well, I guess we have a new crew mate, Odd."_

_I looked up in shock to see him smiling. "I'm sorry, sir?"_

"_Well a young, beautiful girl like yourself can't be livin' on the streets! You never know what kind of hoodlums are in the shadows." He looked down at his son, took off the over sized hat, and ruffled his hair. "This here is my boy, Odd. Only kid on the ship. He could use a friend."_

_Odd, suddenly ecstatic to see her walked up and held his hand out. "Nice to meet ya! What's your name?"_

"_Yumi." I said taking his hand. _

"_Well, by the way you were drooling over my cookies, I reckon you're pretty hungry. Wanna share?" He smiled._

_I suddenly remembered how hungry I was. "I would like that." He grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the room, explaining all the adventures he had been on with his father, and how the cannons were so loud, it made the whole second floor rock. _

_As strange as it was, I felt completely comfortable here. It had only been mere minutes, but I felt that I could trust the mysteriously kind man and his son. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I promised that I would toughen up and learn to defend myself, and this was how I was going to do it. _

_I'm Yumi Ishiyama._

_Pirate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. The first was just a minor prologue, this is where the real story begins.**

**I'm home sick today, so I'll be uploading a little more today. But be forewarned, I am not usually a very fast updater :/**

**Anyways, enjoy and read and review!**

**~xTAx aka Sarah**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

It was the second of September, and the ocean was peacefully calm. The soft waves leaned gentlely against the massive ship as the seagulls overhead sang their morning melody. The sun was slowly rising, creating a vast color-scheme on the horizon of the water. _Serious _was gliding smoothly as if it were levitating above the water.

Inside the beautiful vessel was a captain and her loyal crew. Yumi Ishiyama, a Japanese girl of merely seventeen, was asleep in her private corridors reserved specifically for the captain. She opened her eyes and smiled as the golden light penetrated through the small window in the corner. Her short, raven colored hair shined spectacularly in the sun as she brushed it out of her eyes. She swung her legs over her bed, giving a small yawn before she walked over to the side of the boat and patted the dark mahogany wood. "Good morning, beautiful." she whispered to the ship.

She hastily got changed into a white tank top with a black vest and black slacks. She was slipping on her boots when there came a knock on her door. "Password." she shouted to the perpetrator.

"Yumi Ishiyama is the greatest person of all time." came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Yumi smiled, "Come in, Odd." Her best friend, and second in command, Odd Della-Robbia walked in, already dressed and cheery. His name gave hint to his appearance, for his blond hair was in a single spike and sported a bright purple dot in the center. Odd was the only one allowed in her corridors. being the only female on the ship, she liked to take every precaution she could. She had practically grown up with Odd, so it's easy to say that she would trust him with her life.

"Shall I ring the bell and wake the others, Captain Yumi?"

"You know you don't have to call me that when it's just us, right?"

"I know, but I think it sound cool." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, just go wake the others, we've still got lots to do before tonight."

"Aye, aye Captain Yumi!" Odd saluted before strutting through the door.

Yumi finished lacing up her boots before ascending the stairs to the deck of the ship. She could hear Odd run up to the quarter deck and ring the small golden bell that lay next to the steering wheel. She gazed lovingly at the vast ocean and at the beautiful white sails that seamed to touch the sky. Yumi loved _Serious_ with all her heart, but what she loved more were the memories behind it. She could recall climbing up the shrouds with Odd on hot summer afternoons, pretending to duel with fake, wooden swords that they made themselves. She also remembered at night, whenever the sea would crash against the boat as lightning flashed across the darkened sky, Odd and she would venture off to the captain's quarters, where his father would stay up late into the night, telling them of exciting tales and wondrous adventures until they fell asleep.

Yumi felt a tinge of saddens as she recalled Odd's father. Thomas Della-Robbia was the previous captain of the ship. He'd died a few months ago from a disease he caught while doing a shipment in Bulgaria. Originally, it was Odd who was to inherit the ship if anything were to happen to his father, however, after some discussion, they both decided it was best if Yumi were to take over as captain, as she was a year older than Odd and much more mature. Yumi had suffered just as much as Odd over his death, for he had taken over the role of her father after the tragic incident exactly ten years ago. The thought of her biological father's death infuriated her. The injustice that was done to both of her parents was too much to bare, and tonight, Yumi felt, the score might finally be settled

The crew emerged onto the deck, some dragging their feet and looking rather beat up. Yumi scowled, as she assumed some had stayed up late drinking and partying as she warned them not to, especially with tonights mission. Her crew wasn't very large, but they made due. Theo, a boy of about Odd's age with chestnut hair, was their navigations expert and pilot. William, a little older than Yumi, was the ship's mechanic. Leonardo, a man in his early twenties with sandy, shaggy hair, was their cook. The rest were just there to perform whatever miscellaneous jobs Yumi instructed. Their ages varies from sixteen to about twenty-five. Yumi wouldn't classify them as the _best_ crew, but they got the job done, and that's all the mattered.

The crew gathered in a huddle in front of Yumi and Odd, waiting for their assigned jobs. "Alright guys, in exactly twelve hours, we will dock outside of Staphiria. Must I go over you're respected jobs? William, you will-?"

"Quiet the engines so we're like ghosts in the water." replied a tall, handsome dark haired boy in the main front of the pack.

"And Theo, where will we be docking?"

"Exactly three miles east of the harbor, so we are covered by the Paloke Forest, Captain Yumi."

"Excellent. And please note that once we dock, nobody except for Odd is getting off the ship. I don't care if we're attacked by a freaking octopus, we are to remain on this ship. And if _anyone sneaks_ off, you will be left behind. This is a very risky operation and I will not have the likes of one of you ruining everything. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain Yumi." the group said in synchronization.

"Good. Now Odd and myself will be in the dinning hall discussing tonights mission. I do not want to be disturbed unless it is urgent. The usual chores are to be done. Leonardo, would you please assist in the sweeping until we are through in the dinning hall?"

"Of course, Captain Yumi."

"Alright then, off to it." As the group dispersed to do their regular routine, Odd and Yumi walked down the two flights of stairs and into the large dinning area. Yumi sat down in one of the tall wooden chairs and slammed her head onto the table.

"Scared?" Odd asked sitting opposite of her.

"More like nervous. Do you have any idea what the consequences would be if we were to get caught? I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong."

Odd nodded his head understandingly. He, after all, had the biggest role to play in this scheme, and if he were to mess up, there would be hell to pay. Yumi read the expression on her face and reached out to touch her friend's arm.

"You know I won't blame you if you can't do it, right?" her voice dropping lower. "I know most people wouldn't be able to.."

"It's justice. For what they did to your parents."

Yumi bit her lip thinking. "Maybe I should-"

"No, I volunteered. I don't want something like that on your conscious."

Yumi tries to read the expression on his face, but it was too easily disguised. "If you say so." she sighed. She walked behind the bar and retrieved two bottled drinks and returned to the table.

"So, how's being captain treatin' ya?" Odd asked, desperate to lighten the mood.

"Somewhat irritating. When I was giving my little speech I noticed some of them just gazing at the ocean, ignoring me completely. Why don't they respect me? Is it because I'm a woman?"

"That's exactly why. They're afraid of you."

Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Afraid of me? Are you sure the saltwater hasn't gotten to your brain?"

"I'm being serious. They're not used to a powerful, authoritative female. Quite frankly, the thought of you being in charge terrifies me sometimes." he grinned.

"I terrify you? That makes me feel better." she smiled.

"And I can tell that William cat has a thing for you."

"How so?" Yumi asked, her voice unusually hard.

"He's a total kiss ass. And he hardly ever takes his eyes off of you."

"Well too bad I don't believe in inter-ship relations."

"Inter-ship relations?" Odd asked trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Yea, you know dating someone while you're stranded on a ship in the middle of no where for god knows how long. In order for a relationship to work, a certain amount of space and privacy is required. Plus it wouldn't be fair to show favoritism."

"But I'm already your favorite."

"That's different."

"Okay, well how do you plan to have 'outer-ship relations' when we hardly ever dock?"

"Who says I have to have any sort of relations with anybody?" a slight edge in her voice.

"No one, no one at all, certainly not me." Odd help up his hands defensively.

The rest of the evening passed quite uneventfully. The sun was beginning to sink, as a strip of land could be made out on the horizon. Yumi stood on the quarter deck and looked at all the faces of her crew, each reading various expressions. "Alright, lads, the time is approaching. William, go ahead and silence the machines. As for the rest of you, you may report to your quarters. I strongly suggest you remain quiet unless you want to be left in the middle of the woods. Theo, estimated time of arrival?"

"9:45 pm, captain."

"Excellent." The crew had disappeared below all except Theo, Odd, and herself. She jumped down and walked toward Odd, who was gazing out at the ocean. "You ready?"

He snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled at him and stared at the land that was getting larger by the second. She whispered, "This is for you, dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is chapter three. And this follows the story of Aelita, a beautiful princess, and her body guard Ulrich. **

**Adrianna is a princess in this, because I promised her that if she would write then she could be a princess. So here here!**

**Read and Review, please?**

**~xTAx **

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Staphiria: The greatest city in all of France. Home to the best music, fashion, art, cuisine, and infrastructure, Staphiria attracts hundreds of thousands of tourists each year. The city seems perfect, and so did it's representations. The Schaeffer family.

The Schaeffers were the royalty of Staphiria. This elegant family lived in a large mansion on top the highest hill looking over the city. Waldo Schaeffer was the most powerful and respected man in the world. Known for his conquering of southern France and parts of Japan, Schaeffer has made a name for himself as a ruthless and greedy ruler. But it is his greed that makes the city thrive. Schaeffer has donated millions of Eros in helping to ensure that Staphiria is the most envied city in Europe.

But behind this great dynasty and strong iron fist, is a girl. A young, beautiful maiden of sixteen.

In the Northern tower of the mansion, there was a girl with bright pink, shoulder length hair sitting on her window ledge, looking over the vast green mountains surrounding her. As a princess, she was more than capable to sleep in until the sun hung bright over the mid afternoon sky, but she had failed to miss a sunrise in ten years. She awoke every morning at exactly six o'clock to watch the beautiful meld of colors. It was the only time she felt completely at peace.

It was now eight o'clock and the sun was now a fierce yellow and beginning it's climb toward the top of the never ending sky. A loud knock erupted into the room, startling her slightly. "Yes?" she called semi agitated by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Your father has sent me to urge you to prepare for the feast, my lady." said a voice from behind the oak.

"Fine." Aelita sighed and jumped from her ledge. She walked into her bathroom and began her bath. She allowed herself to blissfully soak in her bath a little longer than her father would have liked before finally dressing in a painfully tight designer dress. The dress had a corset, which was pretty pointless since Aelita was already very thin. The sleeves cut off at her wrist and were rather tight, which would make her miserably in the heat, and the dress drug the floor by at least a foot. The dress was bright green, which matched her eyes, but clashed horribly with her hair. As she was examining herself in the mirror, another knock came from the door, this one, however, was much lighter. "What is it now!" she screamed exasperatingly.

"Fine, I won't escort you down, jeez."

Aelita gave a small sigh of relief as she went to open the door. There stood a boy of the same age as her with dark brown hair that hung over his face and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a traditional tunic with a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants. "Can I come in or are you going to throw something at me?"

"You can come in, although the latter does sound quite appealing." she grinned. Ulrich strode in and plopped down on her large, canopy bed.

"Nice dress."

Aelita faked a gagging motion. "It's dreadful. Elizabeth's fashion sense is in serious need of repair." Aelita said as she combed through her hair in the mirror. Elizabeth was her '_best friend'._ In a sense it was true, for her father hadn't thought anyone else to be worthy of Aelita's friendship besides her. Ulrich was technically her body guard, but since they spent so much time together, they grew fond of each other's company.

"Thats not the only kind of sense she's lacking." Ulrich stood and retrieved a pair of green heels and chucked them at Aelita, who caught them just in time. "We have to get going before your father fires me."

"Right." She quickly slipped on the dangerous high heels and left for the entrance hall with Ulrich. Once they reached the large, carpeted staircase that led to the front door, Aelita could see a party of people waiting for her. Standing out the most was a lovely woman with long, silky pink hair. Her dress hung to her perfectly and she seemed to give off her own glow. She was talking to man with a bushy grey beard and small spectacles, dressed in traditional dress attire. He was regarding the tall, slender woman as if she were the brightest jewel he has ever lay his eyes on. Standing a few feet away, leaning with her arms crossed against the wall, was a young girl of Aelita's age. Her dark hair, held in place by a yellow headband, flew graciously down her back. Her light blue dress was very similar to Aelita's instead hers had more lace around the chest. Finally, standing at the foot of the stairs and starring up at Aelita, was a blond boy with circular spectacles His blue eyes shone brightly against his black dress tunic.

The sight of Jeremie caused her to hold a tighter grip on Ulrich's arm. Jeremie was her fiancé, but certainly not by choice. Her parents felt he was the only respectable young man in the country who was worthy enough for their daughter. Their marriage was arranged before they had even met.

Once they reached the foot of the large stairwell, Jeremie took Aelita from Ulrich, insisting on escorting her the rest of the way. This left Ulrich with Elizabeth, whom he despised more than anyone in the whole village. She smiled and straightened herself at the sight of them. "Oh hello, Ulrich darling. Lovely day is it not?"

"Just splendid." He muttered, regrettably taking her arm.

A middle-aged Spanish woman came around the corner holding a silver tray. Upon the tray were two sterling silver tiaras embedded in diamonds. "Freshly polished, my king. One for Madam Anthea, and one for Madam Aelita." The small Spanish woman delicately placed the tiaras on each of the women's head.

"Thank you, Rosemerta." said Aelita, inclining her head with a smile. Her mother simply grunted and mumbled something under her breath about a lack of shine, which Rosemerta ignored with a benign smile. Everyone lined up in pairs in front of the front door, all except for Aelita, who hurried, unseen, to give Rosemerta a hug.

"You look very lovely, child." she smiled lovingly.

"I'm sorry about my mother's rudeness, she never was one for affection."

"You think I've never noticed? I have not worked here for seventeen years in ignorance, my child."

Rosemerta was Aelita's nanny, and had raised her from the moment she was born until age eleven. She was more of a mother than Aelita's mom could ever dream of being. Not only had Rosemerta provided her with the basic essentials that every child needs to survive, but she also provided her with comfort, a sense of longing, and love.

"Now, hurry along. Don't want your father to lose his temper, now, would ya?"

Aelita gave her one last hug and dashed back just before the double doors were opened. They each marched in pairs, Ulrich and Elizabeth in the front and Mr. and Mrs. Schaeffer bringing up the rear, down a long carpet leading to a lovely horse drawn carriage. Many towns people were standing around, gawking at the royal family. Many loud comments were made about how lovely Anthea looked and how Aelita and Jeremie looked absolutely perfect, walking together arm in arm. Aelita was thankful to finally reach the carriage and did not hesitate to take the only seat next to Ulrich.

A half an hour of uncomfortable silence later, the carriage pulled up to a large castle, yet not quite as extravagant as the Schaeffers'. They were greeted upon arrival by a jolly, plump-bellied king with a thick mustache and a balding head. "Thank you so much for coming!" he exclaimed shaking Aelita's father's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Phineas."

Phineas Lanchardo was ruler of a smaller territory called Charland that neighbored Staphiria. Though smaller geographically and economically, Charland is famously known for being one of the largest contributors to the agricultural industry. Phineas and Mr. Schaeffer have been colleagues and close friends for many years now.

"Well, seeing as you are the last to arrive, shall we venture on inside?"

"Indeed." Mr. Schaeffer smiled, taking his wife by the arm and leading the way.

The dinning hall was beautiful. The high, mirrored ceiling and golden walls shined with a variety of soft candles. The room seemed to be made from pure gold. The long table in the center was decorated with dozens of dazzling silver dinning pieces, yet there was no food in sight. Men in dark suits were gathered together discussing one's latest accomplishments, while the women gathered in small clique's talking in excited whispers. Phineas cleared his throat and the mummers immediately seized. "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present to you Mr. Waldo Schaeffer and company." There was a wave of excited whispers as the Schaeffers made their way toward the table. Everyone followed suit and sat down.

"Shall we begin the feast?" Phineas clapped his hands together and immediately dozens of servants marched in through the swinging doors. Each was carrying a large silver trey filled with an array of delicious smells. There was a specific trey for each type of food: soup, chicken, lamb, duck, potatoes, fruit, bread, whine, juices, desserts, and there was even a trey specifically for napkins. The servants silently set each item upon the table and exited.

"Is everyone acquainted?" Phineas asked as if nobody had entered at all. "No? Well then everyone, this is my wife Melonie and our little boy Fredric." Phineas' wife was just as plump as he was with short, blond curls. Their son looked to be about seven or eight and was following in his parents' footsteps as being a bit over average sized.

"This is Magnolias Bravard of Wales and his wife Brigete." Phineas indicated to a man with dark hair that was elegantly slicked back and sporting a pointed goatee. His wife had luscious brown hair that reached to the small of her back. She smiled brightly while her husband looked irritated, as if everyone should already know who he was. "And this is their daughter Adrianna." The girl sitting across from Aelita smiled excitingly. She had dark, curly hair and tan skin. Her long purple dress fit her very well and was similar to Aelita's design. She was radiantly beautiful and gave off a friendly demeanor.

"I can't believe Sir Lanchardo invited _them."_ spat Jeremie in Aelita's ear as Phineas was introducing everyone else at the table.

"Why is that?" Aelita asked skeptically.

"Well, you see their daughter? She's a total disgrace. I heard from my friend down in Birmingham, that she likes to actually get out of the castle and perform such mundane things as working and socializing with the lower class. Can you believe it? Shameful. If I were her father, she wouldn't leave the house without, at least, a paper bag over her face."

Aelita felt a wave of fury crash over her. Jeremie always assumed the worst of people and expected everyone to live up to his expectations. Quite frankly, if what Jeremie said was true, than she was quite jealous of Adrianna. If she were able to pretend, just for a few moments, that she was anything other than a princess, then she was a very lucky girl. Aelita was snapped out of her revere by the sound of her name. "So I hear there is to be a wedding soon?" asked Phineas.

"Oh lovely!" cooed an African woman toward the head of the table.

Aelita caught the eye of Adrianna, who was sending her a pitiful glance.

"Yes, first of October." said Jeremie proudly. Aelita simply sat back and took a sip of her water.

"So lovely, to see love blossom so young." smiled Brigete Bravard. At this, Aelita suddenly chocked on her water. She tried her best to cover up her cough unsuccessfully as Ulrich patted her on the back.

"My dear, are you alright?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just talks of the wedding make me-"

"Overexcited. It's all the girl talks about." smiled Anthea. Aelita felt a subtle resentment toward her mother. She knew nothing about Aelita's feeling, and never really cared to. In fact, the only times that Anthea ever even acknowledged Aelita's existence were during occasions such as these where she was at risked of being judged.

"Well, I certainly would think so! It is an exciting matter. Tell me child, how did the two of you fall in love?" Phineas smiled.

Aelita, lost for words, tried to rack her brain for some kind of believable story. Every eye was on her expectingly. Aelita opened her mouth to speak, yet not really knowing what to say.

"Sir, forgive me, but we wouldn't want to be spoiled now would we?" Ulrich said.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, the story of these two is a fascinating and romantic tale, that I'm sure Aelita is going to explain in her vows. It's like reading the end before starting a book, is it not?"

Aelita stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. It was certainly better than any story she could have made up, and apparently it was good enough for Phineas too, because the topic was changed to another family.

The dinner passed by with no more talk of the wedding. It wasn't until midday that they finally decided to depart. "You never fail to entertain your guests, Phineas." Mr. Schaeffer said shaking his hand.

"Well, it helps to have good company as well! The best of luck to your daughter."

Everyone was scattered giving their farewells, all except Adrianna Bravard, who stood alone gazing out of one of the high paned windows. Aelita managed to break free of Jeremie's side and walked over toward her.

"Hello." Aelita said kindly.

"Oh hi. Aelita, right? The one who's getting married?"

"Yea, that's me." Aelita said with unconvincing joy.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine having to get married at this age. Do you love him?"

Aelita stole a resenting glance at Jeremie before changing the subject. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Do you really get let out of the castle?"

Adrianna giggled. "Let out? I think not. More like sneak out. I've been called a disgrace, but it just gets frustrating being cooped up and having to pretend to be perfect and happy all the time, you know?"

"I know exactly how you feel. And I'm sorry that people shun you because of it."

"Eh, I'm used to it. Gives me something to laugh about with the baker. Hey, maybe we can write to each other!" She took a small piece of parchment and a pen from her handbag and scribbled down an address. Aelita took it and hid it in her dress.

"Aelita, dear, what are you doing?" Jeremie slipped an arm around her waist and glared at Adrianna.

"I was just talking to-"

"It's time to leave." he interrupted, steering her towards the door.

"It was very nice to meet you." she called back.

"Likewise." Adrianna smiled as if oblivious to Jeremie's attitude.

The Schaeffer family finally departed and set off towards Staphiria. Aelita layed her head against the carriage, looking out at the passing trees. She wished that she could be able to leave the castle. She wished she could get to make her own decisions about who she could talk to, who she could trust, and who she could love. She wished she could get a taste of adventure and the sweet smell of freedom.

She wished she wasn't a princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm back with chapter four. **

**This is the turning moment, when the two stories finally collide.**

**Not much action this chapter, but it's setting everything up, so enjoy!**

**Read and Review **

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

"Lady Aelita, it is getting late, you must get some rest."

Aelita was situated comfortably in her bed reading 'Treasure Island', completely ignoring her maid. "My lady, if I may be so bold, shouldn't you be reading something a little more.. appropriate?"

"Pirates fascinate me." Aelita said not looking up from her book. The soft candlelight reflected on her skin and gave her hair a light shine. Her face was impassive as she went on, "Raving on without any worries or responsibility. Just them and the sea. Doesn't sound too inappropriate to me." She closed her book and looked up as if just seeing her company. "Thank you Joyce, but I do believe I am going to go to bed now."

Joyce stiffly bowed and swiftly left the room. Aelita knew most of her staff, minus Ulrich, didn't like her, but she could care less. It's not like she was cruel to them, quite opposite actually. I guess they just didn't know how to deal with a princess who refused to accept that she was a princess. Oh well, Aelita thought, not her problem.

Aelita set her book on the side table and blew out the candle, leaving her in complete darkness.

* X *

Odd moved through the forest as silently as a cat. His hair was slicked back and hidden by a black bandanna. His pistol hung at his side. The smell of the sea slowly began to fade and the stench of the city arose. The smell of chimney smoke and sawed wood threatened to choke Odd, but he pushed through the nausea and continued onward.

It was nearly three in the morning when the castle came into view. The princess' room was in the Northern most tower. Funny, Odd though, this would be the perfect fairy tale if, in fact, he were coming to rescue the princess from the clutches of a fire breathing dragon or save her from an arranged marriage to a cruel king. But no, this was no fairy tale. This was reality. And no matter what Odd's opinion of it was, it had to be done.

He reached the large wall that led to the princess's window. The wall was extremely high, but Odd knew an alternate route, for he and Theo had went over the blueprint of the castle so many times that he practically had it memorize. He slung his rope onto the ledge of a lower window. Tugging it to make sure it was stable, he began his ascend.

The window led into a large kitchen. Everything was shining silver, reflecting his dirty face a hundred times. This was a pirate's nightmare, for every pot hung delicately by a small hook. One false move and it wouldn't take a genius to discover where you were.

The kitchen was dark, the only illumination coming from the full moon, making navigation twice as difficult. Odd hunched, not even daring to lift his foot, as he slid through noiselessly and into the carpeted corridor. Even though ever corridor was designed with the same furniture, carpet, and wall decorations to fool intruders, each had a significant marking so that the residents would not get lost. This one, for example, had twelve torches, just like the rest, however, the one at the east end of the hall was extinguished. This meant that Odd need only to travel up two flights of stairs to reach his destination.

This floor had no security and neither did the next, however this was not the case for the last hall. Odd could clearly see his goal: white, wooden double doors big enough for him plus five others to fit through side by side. The knockers were carved delicately out of marble and in the shape of an angel's wings. The knobs were made of the same material and resembled an ellipse. In front of the doors were two guards. Each was wearing their traditional uniform: a thick blue coat and white tights. Their hats, which resembled the British, covered their ears and hindered their peripheral vision. The guards looked tired and were slouching slightly. They must have been on duty all night, for Odd could tell that one was holding back a yawn.

Odd grinned at this poor attempt at security. If it was a challenge he was expecting, he was sorely disappointed. He would have to take them out quietly, without making a mess. Or maybe a distraction was all he needed. Slipping through the shadows, he went in the opposite direction. He hid behind a large plant that sat rat beside another door. Odd knew this room to belong to Mrs. Elizabeth Delmas, one of the Schaeffer's close family friends. He also knew of her to be rather obnoxious, which made for the perfect opportunity to fool the guards.

Raising his voice to the highest octave he could and covering his mouth slightly to create a muffled sound, he said, "Guards! Come quick, I think I hear something! It could be an intruder."

The guards, too exhausted and idiotic to tell the obvious difference in the voices, hurried along, completely abandoning their post. As soon as they passed, Odd dashed back down the corridor and through the big white door.

Odd looked taken aback by the room. What he had been expecting, he did not know, but for some reason, this was not it. It was much too plain to be a princess's room. The walls were bare and a cream color. The carpet was soft and braided, with no fancy decorative rugs covering it. The vanity, was as simple as a mirror and a small beaded hair brush. There was a large closet and another small door, which must lead to a bathroom. Beside the large canopy bed was a small table with only a candle and a book occupying it.

The room looked much too humble to belong to royalty. This made a shiver go down Odd's back. There was no way this was the wrong room, Theo assured him of that. Shaking these thoughts, he decided that he better hurry, before the guards caught on. He extracted a large burlap sack from his belt and began stuffing anything of value into it: jewelry, expensive looking dresses, money pieces, and any silver he saw.

He was packing the beaded hairbrush when he heard a voice behind him. "You know, that belonged to my grandmother. Not very gentlemanly to take it, is it?" He whirled around, his hand on his gun, to see a girl calmly sitting up on her bed. Her light pink hair hung to her shoulders and her emerald eyes watched his curiously. Her hands were folded delicately in her lap, as if she were calmly talking to an acquaintance.

Odd stared horror struck. This was not apart of the plan. She was not supposed to be awake, and she was not supposed to be so beautiful. He could not find words. His mouth hung open slightly. He did not know if it was shock of her being awake that hindered him speechless, or if it were the girl herself.

She seemed to sense his incapability to respond and spoke again. "You're a pirate, aren't you? I've read about you. All the daring adventures and troublesome tasks you're faced with. Sounds like something only Stevenson could dream up." She paused, her eyes scanning every bit of him. Odd swallowed hard, feeling as if she were reading into his very soul. "You aren't just here to steal my possessions, are you? I do not blame you if you kill me, you know. Hell, my father might even deserve it."

At this, Odd could not hide his shock. "You seem rather passive about this whole ordeal! I don't think you understand."

"I understand just fine. I'm nothing to you pirates, just the daughter of an awful man who undoubtedly did something to hurt one of your crewmen. Why shouldn't you kill me?"

Odd dropped his hand from his gun. Her question hung in the air unanswered. He straightened and let out a long sigh. "Well this would have gone peachy if you hadn't talked."

"I get that quite often." Her lips made a small smile.

"So, when are they coming?"

Aelita looked genuinely confused. "They?"

"I know you signaled the guards somehow, so when will they be here?"

"I assure you, I did not send a signal. Why would I interfere with a moment like this?"

"Maybe because I was sent to kill you?"

"Maybe death would bring some sort of exciting adventure." She looked at her hands thoughtfully before speaking again. Maybe this girl was crazy, but she looked too innocent to have such thoughts. "May I make a proposition?"

Odd raised his eyebrows. "You want to make a proposition with a pirate?"

"Just a suggestion. I think I have a solution that could benefit the both of us. You were sent to kill me, to get revenge on my father, correct?" Odd nodded. "Well, if you were to _kidnap_ me, then it would be worse would it not?"

"Elaborate."

"Well, if I'm dead, then all you gain is the satisfaction of revenge, but if you were to hold me hostage, then you could get money for my return. After then, if you still feel unsatisfied, then you could just return in the middle of the night, like you planned on tonight, and kill me."

Odd's mind was reeling. How was this girl so unafraid of death? How could she calmly look a pirate in the eyes and tell him how he could effectively use her for his gain. "And what's in it for you? You have more gold then anyone in the world. Is it fame? Is being the all mighty Waldo Schaeffer's daughter not good enough? Or is it my devilish good looks that are louring you to the pirate realm?"

Aelita smiled at the latter. "I assure you, freedom is all I seek. Now Mr..."

"Della-Robbia."

"Mr. Della-Robbia, do we have an accord?"

Odd studied her face carefully. No immediate red flags went off in his mind. Her plan did sound effective and promising. Plus, he didn't feel he could kill her, even if he wanted to. Something about her was so persuasive and charming that it seemed she could speak nothing but the truth.

"Alright, I shall take you to my captain for your fate to be decided."

Aelita nodded, allowing a grin to break on her face. Maybe this was her chance. It didn't matter what would happen in the future, when the world discovered that she had made a deal with a pirate. She didn't care if she was shunned like Adrianna, or if her father disowned her. All she cared about was herself, and the look on Jeremie's face when he discovered she ran off with a pirate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**I know it is a short chapter, and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to get an upload out there.**

**So they're finally on the boat? Can I get some props for that?**

**Also, check out my fictionpress account (xxxTDIAngelxxx of course) for some of my original works. And, as always, follow me on twitter (xxxI'mSarahxxx)**

**I hope you guys liked! Read and Review?**

**Happy Writing!**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Getting out of the castle was much simpler than getting in. The tricky part was running through the forest, in the dead of night, with a princess. Her dress caught on the low shrubs and her sandals slid on the slushy earth. However, despite their slow progression and their building frustrations, Aelita never once complained, a quality that Odd was both grateful for and admired.

The sun would be up in a matter of hours, and they needed to be heading East by now. Odd was thankful when he saw the trees begin to thin and the moonlight growing brighter. They walked for another minute before the ship came into view, its massive sails glowing in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." Aelita awed.

"Yea, just wait to you get inside." Odd mumbled sarcastically.

They reached the siding and Odd slung his burlap sack of stolen goods onto the deck. "Okay, go on." He interlocked his fingers and bent down for her to step on. Instead, she just looked at him with a peculiar look on her face. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hoisting you over." he said exasperated.

"Uhh, no you're not."

"And why not?"

"You'll look up my gown."

"You're kidding right?"

"Promise me you won't." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Babe, I'm a pirate. Of course I'm going to look up your gown." He smirked. "Now you can either suck it up and get on the boat, or I can dump your ass in the river. Your call."

Aelita bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation before sighing and allowing Odd to help her over. He pushed her roughly upward and she landed with a thud.

The deck was vast, wooden, and quiet, giving off both a creepy and lovely facade. A young man with light brown hair leaned against the steering wheel, carving a spear with a long kitchen knife. He softly whistled to himself as he worked.

Odd jumped nosily on the deck behind Aelita, breaking the boy's concentration. He raised his eyebrow at the pair and shook his head slightly. "Pretty sure that wasn't apart of the plan, Odd."

"Yea, I know, I know. Where's Yumi?"

"Down below. Told her I'd keep a look out for ya."

"Well, let's get going then." He turned to Aelita. "Stay right here."

"You best hide the rum bottles. Don't want her breaking my stash." Theo called after him.

Odd glared at the young man for a moment before he opened the hatch and descended the stairs.

"So, you're Princess Aelita?" The ship slowly began to turn and sail away from the shore.

"Yes, sir."

He chuckled, "No need for all that rich people talk here, darling. The names Theo: Best Navigator in the Seven Seas."

"Nice to meet you, Theo the Navigator."

They were only allowed a small moment of awkward silence before stomps were heard from below. A tall Japanese girl in traditional pirate attire stormed out of the storm door, glaring at Aelita. She turned and gave Odd the same menacing look. "This is the _small_ _inconvenience_ you were talking about?"

"Excuse me, are you the captain?" Aelita asked timidly.

"Well I ain't no damn maid." Yumi snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry for my ill cooperation, but I feel I could benefit you and your crew."

"How do you know what's best for my crew?" she shouted.

"Hear her out, Yumes, it's not a half bad plan."

Just as Aelita was about to explain, a loud bang was heard from the side of the boat. Suddenly, a tall brunette boy stumbled over the side and landed with a painful thump on the deck.

"Great. Just great. How many more _takers_ did you bring?"

Ulrich grabbed Aelita from behind and pulled her behind him and drew his sword. "Under the decree of the French Democratic Army, I demand that you release Princess Aelita at once and obediently comply with your prosecutions."

"You're kidding?" Yumi giggled. "Surely you must be kidding."

"If you come quietly, perhaps you may avoid execution."

"Oh, I'll avoid execution, alright." Yumi withdrew her gun from her belt and aimed it at his torso. "Now, let's see here. I've got a fully loaded revolver and trigger happy finger. All you have is a toy sword and an unsteady grip. I like my chances of avoiding execution."

"Enough!" Aelita screamed jumping in between the two. "You shall not harm him."

"Look I don't care who the hell you are," Yumi advanced, "but you will _not _give orders on my ship."

Aelita stood tall, not breaking eye contact with Yumi. "You kill him, and I jump right into that water. Your money and your revenge die with me."

Yumi bit the bottom of her lip in frustration before slowly lowering her weapon. "Tell me this plan of yours before I just decide to kill you both."

Aelita calmly explained her reasoning for boarding the ship, not missing any minute detail. Ulrich clenched his fists behind her.

"Surely you cannot be serious, Aelita? These are pirates! We cannot trust them!"

"But you can trust me." Her green eyes gazing into his eyes sadly. "I did not ask for you to come, Ulrich. But if you must stay, I would ask you not to undermine my decision."

He stiffly bowed. "As always, Princess."

Yumi stepped around Aelita and stood in front of Ulrich. His height did not intimidate her in the least, as she glared up at him. "While you are on my ship, you follow my rules. You will not disrespect me or my ship. And you will do exactly what I saw when I say it." She hissed.

"I'm no filthy pirate." he glared.

Yumi studied him carefully. "Then you better get practicing, cuz I can't stop my men from killing ya. And they don't like _takers._"

She stomped toward the storm door, calling over her shoulder, "The princess will stay with me in my quarters. The scum will be in the extra bunk."

Aelita obediently followed the captain down the stair after sending a guilty glance at Ulrich.

The boys stood on the deck motionlessly for a few moments.

"Welp, that was fun." Theo smiled before tossing his completed spear into the pile of the same mechanisms.

The small piece of land that was France grew smaller in the distance. The stars twinkled brightly in the velvet sky. The boat swayed soothingly against the sea. Ulrich leaned against the rail, watching his home grow more and more distant.

But he could not feel sad, for this was his job. Protect the Princess at all cost. She was his responsibility, and his best friend. He would not let her down. He would overrun this ship and bring her safely back to her kingdom. He promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**So, nothing much happens in this chapter, just some basic character development, mainly on the sides of Odd and Aelita.**

**I'm actually quite fond of this chapter. Definitely a stray from my usual 'shut up and get straight to the point' kind of writing.**

**Welp.. Enjoy!**

**ReadandRevew?**

**Happy Writing!**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Aelita followed the captain down the old, wooden steps and onto the first level. There be only a single door, a large entry way made of ancient looking wood. The knob was painted with chipped, golden paint. It was elegant in a way that Aelita was not used to. It wasn't expensive or flashy, just simple and timeless.

Yumi threw open the door with a thump. Aelita studied her. It was a habit, really. Being locked in the confinements of a castle all your life, one could find interesting ways of entertainment. Aelita would study the people around her and come to basic conclusions based on speech, posture, and over all behavior. Yumi walked with a determined stride, but the way she slightly hesitated when she talked and scrunched her eyebrows together showed a lack of self confidence and worthiness. It made Aelita wonder how a young, Asian girl came to be the captain of a massive ship. Perhaps the answer would come in time.

The room wasn't as large as Aelita was used to, but it was more than she had expected. The bed was large and sported a homey looking comforter. Wooden drawers lined the walls and a private lavatory resided in the corner. "The bed is large enough to share, unless you would feel more comfortable with your own space, in which case I can set up a fix in the corner."

Aelita starred blankly at her, "I appreciate this, all of it. But.. you seem to bluntly dislike me. I mean, you tried to get me killed. And now you're asking me which sleeping arrangement I find most comfortable? Forgive me, I am just confused."

Yumi sighed and sat on the edge of the large bed. "You're right, I don't like you. However, I know what it's like to be the only girl on a pirate ship. I was fortunate enough to have the previous captain take care of me and make sure nobody even thought about hurting me. I can't even imagine what could have happened to me without him.. I may be a pirate, Mrs. Schaeffer, but I am not a monster. I would never make another female feel afraid, not on my ship."

Aelita smiled softly, "Thank you. The bed should be fine." She slowly strode forward, sitting on the bed's edge. "So.. it must be tough. Being the captain of a ship and all." Aelita was trying so desperately to break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"Nah, all in a day's work." Yumi walked to the other side and jumped onto the firm mattress. "You might wanna get some sleep, princess. Tomorrow is you're first day as a pirate." And with that she blew out the bedside candle.

Aelita lay gently down on the mattress. It was firm, not the plushy feathers that she was used to. The quilt had rough stitching, obviously hand made. She lay in the darkness, with only the moonlight to give her comfort. Maybe this was a bad idea. Why couldn't she have just sucked it up and married Jeremie? He wasn't.. _that _bad. Sure, he was arrogant, controlling, and a total ass. But, hey, she had put up with her parents for sixteen years, why was he any different? Maybe it was the fact that she didn't love him.

But what is love, really? Based on everything she had ever read, Aelita had imagined it to be a blinding sense of passion and warmth. That, once you loved someone, the feeling took over, and everything and everyone around you became just minute details intertwined in the love story. But had she ever experienced that? She could think of a few people she loved, Ulrich and Rosemerta, but it was never overwhelming to the point of loss of sense. Sure, she loved them and would do anything for them, but would she let the world pass by and devote her whole self to them? She had already tried to flee without telling them. What did that say about her heart?

She knew she didn't long for Ulrich, surely she would have felt it by now. They had had many opportunities to have something, and never took the chance. She knew that he was put in her life to be her one true friend, her protector, and her savior. Why would she ever risk hurting him in the name of 'love'?

Aelita had only ever been with Jeremie, she didn't know anything about relationships, except for what her parents or her books wanted her to know. She did, however, know that there was supposed to be a sign, an initial recognition that said feelings could, and most likely would, occur. When she had first met Jeremie, a sense of discomfort and nausea had swept over her. When she had first met Ulrich, they were merely children, and all she could think of was how shiny his toy sword was, and how she wanted it so very much. And when she first met Odd..

Aelita blinked. She wanted to say that when she first met the mysterious pirate, that she was terrified. But that wasn't it. She hadn't been scared at all. It didn't matter if he had killed her, it had seemed justified to her. If it had been anyone else, would she have thought the same?

He was gorgeous, of course, but there was no way anything could happen. He was a pirate, and she was a princess to an empire he so desperately despised. Plus, he and the captain seemed fairly close. She knew it was wrong to assume, but one's mind does ponder..

Turning away from the moonlight, she buried her face into the lumpy pillow, praying that, soon, sleep would kick in, and that these devilish thoughts would soon be no more. No such luck was found.

Odd and Theo walked together toward their room, followed by an affronted Ulrich. Odd found this whole situation slightly comical. The soldier was definitely an unexpected gift. Oh well, he was here now, might as well have fun with it.

"Ulrich, is it?" Theo called over his shoulder.

"Yea." he replied quietly.

"Well, Ulrich." Odd said cheerily as they passed Yumi's room. "Welcome to _Serious._"

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ship at all times," Theo added. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"To your right, you will see the captain's quarters. This is where the lovely Mrs. Ishyama and Mrs. Schaeffer get their beauty rest." Odd led him down the wooden stairs. "And here is where us lower beings sleep."

"I'm not a 'lower being'," he snarled.

"Yea, whatever. Anyways, our room is right here on the left." Odd smiled.

The room was small, a bunk bed lay against two opposite walls. The room itself was bare, other than the small table in between the beds where a lantern and a few cards lay. However, each bed gave a distinct insight into the owner's personality. The bottom one on the right was neat. The bed was made, and a knife lay on the pillow. The drawers built into the foot board were shut tightly. Ulrich nodded in impressment. Then his gaze shifted to the bunk on top of the aforementioned and he grimaced. The sheets were tangled and stained, clothes were scattered across the mattress, and a variety of weapons lay on display. There were also various childlike drawings taped to the wall beside the messy bunk. The bottom bunk on the left was currently occupied by a tall, dark haired fellow with a less than friendly demeanor.

"Who the hell is this?" the boy asked.

"William, this is Ulrich. Ulrich, this is William." Theo introduced.

"He's our new crew mate," Odd clarified with a smile.

"Then why is he wearing _taker _clothes?"

"Okay, what exactly is a taker!" Ulrich exasperated.

"Uhm, perhaps we'll tell you in the morning. Ulrich, your bunk is right above William's. I can grab you some extra clothes from the Hold. And William.. try not to kill him," with that, Theo turned and walked down the hall.

"Well," Odd clasped his hands together dramatically, "this should be fun, slash, interesting. Good night all." Odd climbed to the messy bunk and plopped down amidst the weapons and piles of laundry.

He gazed fondly at the pictures on the wall. Looking at them put him at ease. It took him back to the days where everything was so simple, and his dad was still alive.

One picture was of the ship itself, that one was done by Yumi. It was her first week on the ship. After getting comfortable, she immediately fell in love with the vessel. Her and Odd would spend many hours exploring, trying to discover every inch of it. Whenever they landed for a job, she would sit on the pier and gaze up at it in wonderment. Odd smiled, remembering the circumstances surrounding the picture. He had came out with her during a shipment in Turkey. He had joked affectionately, saying that if she took a picture, the image would last longer. So, being the sarcastic and witty girl that Odd taught her how to be, she drew a picture and hung it on his wall. She said that he could save the image on the paper, since his brain couldn't contain the complexity of an image as large and beautiful as the ship.

Another one was one he drew. The word family was written in messy handwriting along the top. Below was a wooden platform surrounded by blue waves. On the platform, which six year old Odd imagined as the deck, were himself, his father, and Yumi. The picture was very badly drawn, but was his favorite, nonetheless. It symbolized the thing he cherished most: love, happiness, and acceptance.

The final picture was of a tall, thin Japanese woman. Her hair cascaded down her face and her eyes were a deep, mysterious black. She smiled fondly with her hands folded in her lap. This was not a child's drawing, but a drawing by a young woman who was so desperately trying to hold on to the faint memories of her real mother. Odd had not wanted to take the drawing, but Yumi insisted. She said that if anything should ever to happen to her, she wanted Odd to have this image, so that her mother's memory would live on.

Theo had entered the room again, giving Ulrich some spare clothes and blowing out the candle. Odd put his hands behind his head and sighed. This would definitely be an interesting journey. Very interesting indeed..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there,**

**I am so sorry for the tardy update.**

**But, I am now on Summer Vacation! That means more chapters, especially from this story. **

**Again, not the most exciting chapter, but I am trying a different kind of writing. Most of my TDI stories are very blunt and straight to the point, and I don't like them.**

**So, I want to make this more like an actually book. And, yes, that means some chapters that are just ****monotonous details and page fillers. And I am so sorry, but I promise the next two will be more exciting.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Happy Writing,**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Yumi sighed as the morning light broke through her small window. A dull pain was pulsing at her temples. She had had the worst dream. She dreamed that her plan had gone wrong, and that the princess and her stubborn body guard were now on her ship. She saw the young woman, perfect bright hair and sympathetic eyes, starring at her, pleading. She saw the young man in the backdrop, the moonlight casting a dark shadow across his hard face. They seemed so real to her, as if she could actually reach out and touch their skin. She scoffed, it was a ridiculous dream, of course. There was no way Yumi would ever let such an event happen.

As she swung her legs over the bed, she found herself rather giddy to start the day. They had a job opening in Italy, and, if everything went according to plan, they should be there in a few days. It was a high paying job, involving the highest 'investors' in the black market. Tying up her boots and slipping on a white tank top, she headed out the door.

It was earlier than Yumi had thought. The sun was barely over the horizon, decorating the ocean with soft orange hues. A warm breeze blew her hair back. The sea was surprisingly calm, the smell of salt carrying on with the wind.

"Good morning."

Yumi jumped. Retrieving her pistol from her belt, she spun to face the soft voice. She was confused to see a small woman, dressed in a white sleeping gown, standing on the half deck. She looked like...

Yumi mentally slapped herself, slowly taking her finger off the trigger. So it wasn't a dream. Damn.

"I am sorry if I startled you," Aelita said timidly.

Yumi lowered her gun, locking it at her side, "It's fine. Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh, just a force of habit I guess."

"Well, I suggest you get dressed. We have a job coming up, and I can use as many hands as I can get."

"But what will I wear? The only clothing I have is what little dresses Odd managed to grab before attempting to kill me," she said it with such steadiness that it gave Yumi pause.

"You may borrow my garments. I'm sure something should fit." Yumi said.

After a moments pause, Aelita gave a slight nod. "Very well. I shall return." She inclined her head as she passed.

Yumi adjusted her bandanna atop her head and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

*** X ***

It was now eight in the morning. The crew was all awake and looking up, both confused and angered, at their captain. Yumi stood proudly on the half-deck's raised platform, Odd to her side and Ulrich and Aelita strategically set a few feet behind her. No one had been made aware of their arrival and each individual was taking the news in their own way. Yumi was both surprised and pleased by their reactions thus far. None were screaming or cursing, or even trying to attack. That more than met her expectations.

She cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her, "As it has been brought to your attention, we have some new crew mates. I strongly suggest that you be as courteous to them as you were when I first joined the ship."

"Just one problem," a hairy man said from the crowd, "you weren't a _Taker._" Wes was one of the older crew members, a veteran from when Thomas was captain. A loud mumble of approval followed his statement.

"That will be enough of that," her voice bellowed, "I know most of you have hard feelings for the Staphirians, but I strongly enforce that you not direct these feeling towards our two new members. If I see any hostile behavior out of any of you, I will feed you to the sharks. Do I make myself clear?" The crowd mumbled an inaudible agreement. "Good. Now, on to business. We have a job in Italy comin' up. We are going to spend the next few days planning. William, take stock of all weapons and ammunition and make sure they are ready to shoot by tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain Yumi."

"Take Ulrich with you." Yumi decided. She figured he would be better suited in the underbelly of the ship rather than on the deck with a few dozen revenge stricken pirates. Besides, he should have some knowledge of armory. "I want the rest of you to prepare the goods for delivery. Do not, however, open any of the packages. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain Yumi."

"Leonardo, may I see you for a moment? The rest of you are dismissed."

The lanky chef marched forward as the rest grumpily scattered. "You requested me, Captain?"

"Would you mind keeping Lady Schaeffer in your company for the day?" she asked softly. Though she would never admit it out loud, Leonardo was one of the only crew members that she liked and respected enough not to yell or scream demands at. He had earned the right, in her eyes, to be treated as an equal partner.

The young man smiled in Aelita's direction. His hazel eyes shone sincerity, and Yumi admired him for his accepting personality. "It would be a pleasure."

Yumi watched the crew disperse in different directions, some sending her dirty looks over their shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh humorlessly, "Well, if it was approval I wanted, I sure took the a step in the wrong direction."

Odd grinned, "You don't know that. I'm sure if you just threw the toy soldier over, they'd be perfectly content."

Yumi watched Ulrich trail behind William. His shoulders were tense and he walked with a hint of pridefulness that most often came off as arrogance. She took note that he had yet to change into the custom attire that new crew mates received. There was something about him that made her feel... uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad vibe, but the unknowingness of it all automatically made her not trust him. "Unless I find use of him soon, I just might."

*** X ***

The basement of the ship was dark and cramped. Large cannons lined the walls, seeming to be gathering dust. Stacks and stacks of supplies, clothing, rations, spare parts, weapons, tools, and miscellaneous assortments of other materials lay scattered on the concrete floor. Small lanterns eerily swayed back and forth with the ships constant movement. The lack of control over the elements in the room made Ulrich nervous. He did not know this person, other than the fact that he seemed to bluntly dislike him. Who was to say that he wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity to slit his throat right here? No, he wouldn't do that. While on the deck, Ulrich noticed the glow of his face when the captain directed orders at him. The blinding puppy love he felt would surely be his demise. Ulrich grinned to himself, maybe he wasn't at such a disadvantage after all.

"So, tell me, _Taker_, what do you know about weapons."

Ulrich ignored the nickname and returned William's icy stare. "Depends, what are we dealing with here?"

"Some long barreled pistols and basic sabers."

"What exactly classifies as 'basic'."

William let an irritated sigh escape his lips, "Steel outings with a softer iron core."

Ulrich nodded his head, "That is smart. Makes the blade more durable."

"Yep, that's the plan. Now do you know how to clean and repair them or not?"

Ulrich glared, "Of course I do."

For the next few hours, the two worked diligently, never once speaking a word. All the while, Ulrich couldn't help but curse at himself silently. This was pathetic. How had he been reduced to such deplorability? This was no environment for a knight, let alone the princess he was sworn to protect. When the universe allowed it, he would escape, bringing Aelita back to where she belonged. Nothing would stop him, not even a hot-headed Japanese captain.

*** X ***

"Oh my, this looks delicious." Aelita stared down at the young chef's newest creation. Bowl after bowl of creamy beef stew lined the wooden table. The meal itself probably wouldn't taste the best, but the

simple delicacy in the preparation made it seem heavenly.

Leonardo blushed a light pink, "Well, you know, I've gotta make sure my pirates be fed properly."

Aelita considered him for a moment, "How did you end up in this place? With your culinary ability, you could easily have your own restaurant."

He smiled, gently nibbling on the inside of his cheek. Was he trying to remember? Or was he just contemplating whether or not to share the story? After a moment, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Just like most of the others on this ship: I was orphaned."

"Orphaned?" Aelita's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Pa died when I was a baby, some incurable disease he picked up while on a trip to Moscow. Ma was executed by the French."

"The French? Why would w...they do such a thing?"

He looked down, a dangerous shadow passing over his face, "They weren't very fond of the Chinese. I was only a half breed, so they just looked the other way. I wondered the streets for what felt like years. Then I can across Thomas." He smiled at the memory, "He took me in when no one else would. He gave me food and shelter when he didn't have to. He was a great man. Half of the people on this ship are here because of his generosity."

Aelita opened her mouth to say more, but Leonardo had turned his attention to the stack of bread at the center of the table, adjusting them for the eighth time.

His words reverberated through his head. _Half of the people on this ship are here because of his generosity. _She remembered Yumi mentioning that if it hadn't been for the previous captain, she didn't know what would have happened to her. She knew it was rude to pry, but she could not help but wonder about the captain's origin. Maybe she wasn't always so hard and cold, maybe something made her that way.

Aelita shook her head, that was none of her concern. It wasn't like she was going to be on the ship much longer anyways. Ulrich did not know it yet, but their first job on _Serious _would be their last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys.**

**Sorry for the lack of attention I've given this story. However, this chapter is much more light-hearted and has a little bit of action.**

**As a warning, I suck at action scenes, so I'm sorry if it's not the most riveting piece.**

**Also, special thanks to my beautiful beta AnimeAddict2323232. You truly are a treasure.**

**Please review. :)**

** Love always,**

**Sarah~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

A bright, almost orange sun shone brightly in the center of the cloudless sky; the water swayed the large ship like a rocking mother. The crew lay scattered about, each performing a seemingly useless task. In truth, there was nothing that really needed to be done. Everything needed for preparation had long been taken care of. Most were scrubbing the already clean deck with sour faces.

Ulrich and William had moved their equipment from the basement, for the dark wood filled the room with a heat that thickened the air to an unbearable level. Ulrich sat on the steps leading to the half deck, stroking a three-foot dagger with a navy handkerchief. He had stubbornly abandoned his tunic and now fashioned a thin cotton shirt and a green pair of trousers. Though he would never admit it, the attire was better suited for his current living conditions, even if they did make him feel like a beggar.

He watched as the crew carried along with their business. Many men would stare at him, not even looking away when Ulrich made eye contact. He let out a small growl as he placed the dagger in a long box and picked up a standard dueling sword. He wanted off this ship. It had been a week since he was thrown into this eternal hell. But, thankfully, he need only wait a few more hours. The plan was already set into motion; they would arrive in Italy in about two hours. Once there, the captain and her two lap dogs would leave to complete some scummy pirate deal. Aelita would be waiting in the captain's quarters. Then, it was a simple game of sneak-off-the-pirate-ship. The only threat would be the skinny pilot, but Ulrich was convinced that the pilot would be no match. Now, all he had to do was wait until dusk.

"Whatcha doing, handsome?" the blond haired boy plopped down beside him. Ever since he had arrived on this ship, the young boy had made it his life mission to bother him. Even though Ulrich knew he was only trying to be friendly, he was still agitated by his presence.

He sighed, "I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just," he motioned towards a group of guys standing by the sails, watching them expectantly, "my buddies are a little upset right now."

"Oh no, what a tragedy," Ulrich spat as he continued polishing the blade.

"You see," Odd continued on as if Ulrich had never spoken, "it's kind of a _serious _tradition that the new crew mate duel the lasting champion."

Ulrich looked at the boy for the first time, brows raised. "You're kidding, right?"

"'Fraid not, Palio."

"And, let me guess. If I don't agree to this silly duel, you'll make me walk the plank?"

Odd scoffed, "Don't insult my intelligence. If you refuse, we'll just hang you from the flag by your underwear."

As much as Ulrich hated himself for it, he could not suppress the low chuckle that escaped his lips. "Fine. Who is this so called Champion, anyway?"

Odd, grinned, snatching the sword from Ulrich's hands. He balanced the sturdy hilt on his palm before throwing it into the air. He caught it behind his back masterfully and showcased a few skillful twirls. Odd grasped it firmly in his right hand and pointed the blade at Ulrich's neck, gently nudging his chin upward. "You're looking at him."

Ulrich snickered, "You're the great sword champion?"

"If you're so cocky, then grab ye a saber and show me what ya got."

Ulrich pushed the blade from his throat and stood, dusting his slacks. "Fine, I will." He reached into the box and fetched a sword identical to that of Odd's. He tested it out briefly with a few swipes. It was much lighter than he was used to, but the hilt provided, a good, sturdy base and added extra power to his strikes.

Odd smirked, backing toward the middle of the deck. By now, the other workers had stopped their chores, forming a perimeter around the two.

Theo stepped from the masses, "Alrighty, mates, it's the showdown of a lifetime. Reining champion Odd Della-Robbia against newcomer Ulrich, uhm, something French. Bets will be taken on the half deck."

Odd and Ulrich glared at each, swords raised at eye level. "You sure you can handle this?" Odd taunted.

Ulrich only smirked in response. The two remained frozen for a moment. Suddenly, as quick as a flash of lightning, Odd dashed forward. Ulrich quickly stepped to the side, raising his sword to block the attack. Though Odd was faster and more agile than he, Ulrich still had the superior strength.

The sound of clashing metal rang towards the sky as the two backed towards the center mast. The two fought valiantly. Once one would gain the upper hand, the other would take it back just as fast. Both were clearly excellent swordsmen, each showing an impressive level of swordsmanship in different ways.

"I must say," Odd panted as he aimed a swing at Ulrich's midsection, "I've never dueled someone quite like you before."

"I could say the same." Ulrich blocked his attack and came forward with a rough jab at his chest. Odd bent back, resting his hand on the hard wood. Just as Ulrich was about to withdraw his sword, Odd kicked his feet up, holding Ulrich's arm in an iron hold. He swung his legs forward, sending Ulrich crashing into the side of the ship.

Odd jumped to his feet, bouncing slightly. "Give up yet?"

Ulrich ruffled his hair, sending dust into the air. "Nah, man. I'm just getting warmed up."

He charged forward, attempting a blow to his kneecaps, but Odd jumped back. Ulrich advanced, sending strikes in quick succession. Odd blocked with perfect precision. Sparks flew from the two blades as they meshed into one beautiful movement. The crew watched, some cheering on their second-in-command, others cursing at their poor money management.

With a grunt, Ulrich sent a fearsome uppercut aimed for Odd's chin. He stepped to the side, however, sending a roundhouse kick to Ulrich's side. He slid across the wooden floor and crashed into a spare box of supplies on the East end of the ship. The crew laughed and Odd looked on with triumph. With a growl, he jumped to his feet, running towards the ladder leading to the central mast. He bounced onto the first rung and began to climb.

"What the hell doya think you're doing, soldier?" Odd shouted.

Ulrich gestured to the sea, balancing on one foot. "What's wrong, lad. Afraid of heights?"

Odd snickered, and soon began to climb after him. About fifty feet up, Ulrich came to the first beam. Ignoring the burning in his side, he quickly bounced across it. The beam was round, but thick enough to stand on. However, one false move and he could lose his balance all too easily.

Odd appeared at the opposite end of the beam. His forehead was lined with sweat, but his breathing seemed unnaturally even. He twirled his sword in the air, catching it with one hand. Ulrich gripped his hilt with both hands, glaring at his opponent. They had reached a stalemate once again. The sun beat down powerfully on their necks. Sweat glistened like crystals on their foreheads. The crowd below watched in silent anticipation. The air was completely still, the waves only a slight whisper.

This time, it was Ulrich's turn to make the first move. He advanced forward, more hesitantly than before. Odd walked forward slowly, meeting him half way down the beam. Ulrich raised his sword and attempted a blow to Odd's head. Unable to move out of the way, Odd lifted his sword to deflect the assault. The two warriors pushed with all their might, too afraid to ease up, in fear that they might lose their balance.

"You are a very worthy competitor, but I shall defeat you," Ulrich growled through gritted teeth.

Odd braced himself with his right foot, edging his sword closer to Ulrich's face. "You sound so sure. But you're missing one important thing." Odd pulled his sword back, twirling it in his hand. He grabbed the cross guard, and slammed the hilt into Ulrich's stomach, causing his to fall back onto the beam. His sword fell and came to a loud crash onto the deck below. Odd stepped forward, placing his boot roughly on Ulrich's chest. "Imagination."

Ulrich braced himself, wrapping one of his arms around the beam. Everyone below looked on in wonder. Some were even cheering. Odd smiled down at him, "Give up now, do ya?"

Ulrich looked around. It appeared that he had been beaten. There wasn't enough room to roll away, and his sword was far below. He looked up at his opponent. His stance was confident, his sword resting cockily on his shoulder. An idea sparked in his head. "I'm afraid there's one thing _you're _missing, Odd Della-Robbia." With that, he kicked up his knees, grabbing onto Odd's thigh. He flipped onto his stomach, sending Odd dangling over the edge. His sword clanked below. Ulrich tightened the muscles in his legs, holding Odd's weight as he hung upside down. "Practicality."

Odd laughed, his spiked hair remaining in perfect position, "Touché."

Ulrich leaned up, reaching his hand out to the young pirate. He took it gladly as Ulrich hauled him onto the beam beside him. The two sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. "So," Odd panted, wiping his brow with his shirtsleeve, "call it a draw?" He held out his hand.

Ulrich nodded, shaking his hand.

*** X ***

The two slid down the ladder and were immediately greeted by the ship mates below. The crew even congratulated Ulrich, slapping him on the back. He assumed it was mostly because he didn't let Odd fall to his death, but some tiny, almost invisible part of him wished it was because they might actually come to respect him.

Suddenly, the crowd became eerily silent. Ulrich and Odd looked around, unable to see past the mass. The men stepped to the side, creating a long walk way. The captain began walking towards them, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

The boys gulped, standing beside each other tensely, like school children waiting to be punished. Yumi walked slowly towards them, her eyes giving no hint to her thoughts. The whole crew was struck with silence and fear, looking onto their mysterious captain. She stopped before them, gazing at Ulrich for a long while. "That was quite a show you put on, Mr. Stern. You learn all that from the French army?"

He gazed at her intently, "Some of it. My father was armorer."

Yumi inclined her head, "Well, call me impressed. You will be accompanying William, Odd, and myself on our mission today."

Ulrich openly gaped. This would ruin everything. This was their one chance to escape and it was slowly crumbling. "A-are you sure? I don't think I will be much help."

"It's an important job and I need all the muscle I can get. Plus," she stepped closer, glaring up at him, "this way, I can keep a closer eye on you."

He began to argue, "But-"

"I've made my decision, and it's settled," she interrupted. She turned her attention to her first mate, "Odd, lend him one of your vests, would you?"

She looked out to the sea. A small, thin line could be seen in the distant horizon. A small smile formed on her face as she turned and walked back towards her quarters. "We shall depart in an hour."

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Like or no?**

**Feedback, positive or ****not, is always appreciated.**

**So, on an unrelated note, I have had a very busy summer. I've volunteered at my local hospital, went to an American Private Enterprise business competition (where I placed), went to the beach, volunteered as a councilor at 4-H ****camp, moved my brother from Lexington to Chicago, worked on summer AP assignments, babysat, and cleaned... a lot.**

**So yeah, my summer hasn't been the greatest, so thats why I haven't updated in forever, but I am really sorry.**

**So what have you guys done this**** summer? Travel anywhere exotic? Meet a new friend? Have any adventures?**

**Tell me about your summer in your review.**

**And, as always, Happy Writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's another update.**

**I hope this chapter is a little more exciting for you guys.**

**Enjoy! **

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Protesting under his weight, the ancient boards sang as Ulrich stomped down them in a flash. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. How could they escape? The plan was far fetched enough as it was, but now that they wouldn't be together, it made the odds of their escape twice as great. Their plan had been ruined, shattered at the hands of that no good, rotten, trashy, waste-of-space captain.

The thought of her made Ulrich even angrier. His blood boiled under his ivory skin as he clenched his fists into stones. Who did she think she was? He was a noble knight of the French Democratic Army. He was an outstanding member of the royal security sector. He was a notable arms expert and manufacturer. And what was she: a squabbling pirate? How dare she even look his way! She should be on her knees, begging him for forgiveness and mercy. And the princess! The way the captain would talk to her made Ulrich sick to his stomach. She treated her as a mere peasant. Once they escaped, he would have the entire navy tracking _Serious, _he guaranteed it.

Ulrich trudged down the long hallway. Each room, minus the one he stayed in, was exactly the same. One small nightstand, and four hammocks, stacked like bunkbeds, hung from the ceiling. Each was fairly well kept, with the exception of a stray boot here or there. Everything about the ship reeked of filthy pirates except, oddly enough, the living quarters. They were much too neat and much too civilized. Ulrich had always imagined that pirates slept on the ground or, in the very best circumstances, on top of boxes and barrels in the ship's hold. He would never imagine them to have their own room. It was just a ridiculous theory. If it were up to him, they wouldn't be given such luxurious accommodations.

He reached the end of the long walkway and barreled into the kitchen. Aelita sat at the end of the large table, folding a rag delicately with her small hands. Stomps and calls could be heard from above, disrupting the beautiful silence.

"We need to talk," he walked over and plopped himself into the chair next to her.

She raised an elegant eyebrow, not bothering to break her concentration from the small napkin. "About what may that be?"

"Our plan. We need a new one. That retched captain has insisted that I accompany her on her little deal."

At that, she dropped her napkin and gave Ulrich her full, undivided attention. "Surely you must be kidding."

"She said she wanted to keep a 'closer eye on me'."

Aelita bit her lip, staring down at the table. "So, now what do we do?"

"Do you think you could sneak off the ship by yourself?"

Ulrich bent down to stare into her eyes. She stared at him as if he had just spoken in a foreign tongue.  
"And leave you here, alone? Not a chance. I'm the only reason you haven't been shot."

He smiled, "I appreciate that, but it's not what I meant. You sneak off the ship after the sun sets, and I'll manage to escape from the captain. We'll meet up somewhere in the city and send for your father."

"In theory, it's a wonderful plan, but the odds of it being successful are very minuscule. Do you think it could work?"

Ulrich grinned, placing a hand over hers, "Come on, how hard can it be to outsmart a couple of pirates?"

* X *

The sun was slowly making it's descent down the endless sky when the shore line came into view. It would not be much longer until they reached land. Odd sat on the edge of the crow's nest, staring into the crystal abyss. He had a sickened feeling in his stomach. He couldn't quite place it, but something didn't seem right. There was a disturbance in the atmosphere, an almost foreboding sort of force that he just couldn't shake. Whether it was to do with the job or the solider, he could not decide. All he knew was that something would happen in the near future, something that none of them could control.

* X *

The sky had turned into a light pink as Theo anchored the ship at the dock. Hundreds of people scurried on the wooden platform as dozens of ships lined in rows on the shallow front. Several small stands were set along the walkway; everything from fresh carp to tools to the latest, most durable trend in pirate fashion. It was an absolute frenzy.

They walked to the edge of the deck to watch the mass. Odd carried a large, burlap sack over his right shoulder. What was in the bag was unknown, other than to the captain herself. The whole team was loaded down with weapons. Yumi, true to her nature, had her trusted pistol locked firmly at her side. Two long, slender daggers were tucked discretely in her boots, and a razor sharp pit tied her hair into a high knot, concealed by her old captain's hat. Odd had his twin blades guarding either side of his thighs. His long, smoky jacket covered the holds fairly well. William, on the other hand, hadn't even bothered to conceal his weapon. His long hilted sword swayed on his side with every step, acting as an almost extra appendage. Ulrich was given merely one sword, which was all he would need. It was heavier than Odd's and perfectly balanced with Ulrich's style of swordsmanship. He had been forced to change from his tunic and now wore a white, button down shirt and black slacks. The case of the sword was strapped to his back, but was disguised as a sack similar to the kind Odd was carrying.

Theo approached the elite squad with a slight spring in his step. "Best of luck, captain. Return to us safely."

Yumi grinned, the closest thing to a smile that Ulrich had seen since entering the ship. "Thank you, Theo, I shall." She reached into her pocket and retrieved four silver pieces. She flipped them towards Theo, who clumsily caught them. "Check with Leonardo and see if we need any more rations. If not, go ahead and buy some more bandages and anything you think we may need."

Theo smiled, like a child just receiving a Christmas present. "Yes, Captain Yumi."

As he scurried down the hold, Yumi turned to the remaining three, "Okay, now listen close. This is an important mission, a dangerous one. It is up to us to safely transport these goods from point A to point B. Once we get to point B, I will do the talking. Don't chime in. Don't speak, even if spoken to. Odd will walk in front with me. The two of you will cover our flanks. Do not draw any weapons unless given a direct order by me to do so. Show no fear, no emotion, anything." She looked up to the sky, then back at them. "It'll be dark in a few hours, we need to get going. Any question?" She eyed them all carefully, her eyes resting finally on Ulrich. "And no funny business, am I clear?"

Ulrich clenched his jaw. How dare she talk down to him like a disobedient child. He should just kill her right now. Instead, he bit his tongue. In order for Aelita and him to escape successfully, he needed Yumi to believe in his full cooperation. "Crystal," his voice was deep and firm. She nodded, and made her way down the wooden ramp, leading them into the mob below.

* X *

The streets of Genoa were crowded and beautiful. Horse drawn carriages created a beautiful symphony as their hooves clanked against the ancient cobblestones. Small lanterns hung from the large, clay buildings, illuminating the darkening streets with an almost magical glow. The quartet hung toward the shadows, careful to blend in to the billowing crowd. Ulrich and Odd walked side by side, followed closely behind by William. Yumi led the pack, tall and confident. Several merchants and bystanders turned toward her, a goofy grin on their faces, but she paid them no attention.

Odd growled, leaning closer to Ulrich, "Look at them, watching her like she's a piece of meat. If they only knew what she was cable of," he scoffed. Ulrich only raised a curious eyebrow.

Yumi peered over her shoulder before quickly turning into a narrow alleyway. This was very different from the beautiful street just mere steps away. There was no light, other than a thin strip from an above window. Half a dozen people lay in heaps on the damp dirt, mangled and broken. They looked onto them with soft, sad eyes as they walked by. "Don't pay them any attention right now. Let's get the job done," Yumi muttered, loud enough for only Ulrich and Odd to hear.

They continued down the path until they came to the end of a large, dark, stone building. A small set of steps lead down to a wooden door, completely hidden from anyone who wasn't looking for it. Yumi lead the way, her steps heavy and deliberate. "Remember what I said, no talking. Especially you, Odd."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered.

"It means I don't want you getting yourself in trouble," she growled.

When they reached the door, Yumi took a deep breath and knocked slowly three times. The door creaked open a sliver. A small pair of dark eyes and bushy eyebrows glared back. "Would ye be from the _Serious_?"

"Aye." Yumi's voice was calm yet forceful. The man hesitated a moment before opening the door the rest of the way.

The room was smaller than Odd had expected. It was cluttered with a variety of scrolls and artifacts. Various models and candles hung from the slanted ceiling. A long wooden desk stood out from the rubble. It was piled with parchment and ink bottles. He thought the place looked more like the home of a scientist, not a mob boss.

The man behind the desk was tall and slim. He had dark hair that reached down his shoulders and a pointed beard. He wore a nice suit and he seemed rather wealthy, which wasn't that surprising. Two large men stood on either side of the door frame, watching them cautiously.

The man looked on with a sort of bewilderment, but quickly recovered. "I am sorry, but I was expecting _Serious'_ captain. Where is Thomas?" his accent was thick and slurred.

"Thomas is no longer with us. I am the captain of his vessel." Yumi squared her shoulders and stood tall. Ulrich could hear the two guards stiffle a chuckle, but remained still.

The man scowled, scanning his eyes over her with a sort of cynical hunger that made Odd's blood boil. Yumi stood strong, trying not to flinch under his stare.

The man nodded, "I see. I am sorry to hear that. Thomas was a good man, as good as a man can be in this line of work. Now, do you have my package?"

"Depends. Do you have our payment?"

He chuckled, "I see Thomas left you with some wisdom before his departure. Yes, I have your payment." He motioned towards one of the larger men by the door. He comes forward with a large bag and sets it upon the dark man's desk. "Now, my package?"

Yumi inclines her head to Odd. He slings the bag off his shoulder and gently sets it on the mans desk. The man took the bag, opening it carefully. His face glows, and he pulls out his newest jewel: a

musket. The barrel was long and narrow, and the wood was shined to mere perfection. The bag was full of them.

"Ah, the Musket Model 1777: regulation arms of the French army. To them, it is a mere musket, but to Italians," he sighed, "it's pure justice. These will sell on the black market for hundreds. Well done, captain. You may take your reward and leave."

Yumi nodded and grabbed the bag. They turned to leave, but was interrupted by the man's voice. "Oh, and next time, _cagna, _don't wait for a job to make a visit," he winked.

Yumi starred straight ahead, pushing her way through the mass to lead the crew out of the room and into the dark alley once again.

* X *

Aelita paced the length of the captain's quarters. The sun had set nearly an hour ago. She knew she should have left by now, but she was terrified. What if Ulrich didn't meet her? Where would she go? What if he was forced back to the ship to be executed? There were too many risks in this plan. But she trusted Ulrich, she had to.

She walked to the door, her small hand resting on the curved knob. When she went to turn it, however, it remained in position. She tried again, but the knob simply would not move. She rammed her shoulder to the door, kicked the frame, but to no avail.

"Hey now, easy on the door there lady." a voice sounded from the other side.

"Let me out at once," Aelita screamed.

"No can do. I have strict orders from the captain to not let you out of this room." she now recognized the voice to belong to Theo.

"And why in the heavens not?"

"The captain may be a lot of things, but stupid definitely ain't one of them. She knows of your and Ulrich's 'little plan'. Nice try, though. I must say, I am rather impressed."

Aelita slammed her head against the wood, silently cursing herself for getting herself into this situation. "So I am to be held prisoner in here?"

"That's the plan." She could practically see his grin through the door.

* X *

Once they had returned to the dark alley, Yumi quickly rummaged through the sack. It was filled with gold and silver coins.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you, Yumes. And what did he call you, anyway?" Odd asked.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled with satisfaction at her prize, taking out a handful of silver. She reached the bag to Odd and motioned for them to remain there.

Then, much to Ulrich's surprise, she walked towards the homeless people. She placed a silver piece in each of their hands with a smile. They looked at her with such amazement that some began to cry and praise her. "You are very welcome. Go get some food, a lovely face like yours shouldn't rest on bone."

Ulrich couldn't believe his eyes. How could such a young girl have so many faces? How could she be a ruthless captain, and a sympathetic chariter? It just wasn't possible.

Once the street was empty, she walked towards them. She came close to Ulrich, a strange look in her eyes. He looked down at her, unsure of what to say. She leaned dangerously close to his face. He didn't know what to think. Was she trying to kiss him? No, she couldn't be. She hated him. And, even if she was, he would definitely not kiss her. She was a pirate; she was filthy. No matter how beautiful she was, that fact would never change.

Then he heard a mechanical click, and felt cool metal against his wrist. He looked down and noticed she had handcuffed him to her own wrist. "What the hell? Why did you just handcuff me?"

Yumi remained close, so close that he could smell her hair. "Did you really think your plan would work? Did you really think you could blind side me again? Never try to betray me again," she whispered threateningly between gritted teeth. She pulled away, guiding him down the street like a leashed dog.

Odd looked onto them with an amused smile. Though the darkness, he still saw Ulrich's ears turn a slight hue of scarlet. He laughed, and jogged to catch up to the rest. He knew this would be an interesting adventure, indeed.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Hooray for long chapters! This has become my favorite story, which means better chapters and more frequent updates! So, what did you guys think? Please review, and happy writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this may not be the most exciting chapter, but it is definitely my favorite. I was going to continue it, but I wanted to update as soon as I could. And now, I will make the second half double the epic!**

**I am sorry to say that there will not be a whole lot of updates this summer. I was accepted as a Kentucky Governor Scholar. Basically, I have free everything to any college in the state. But I have to live on a campus for five weeks this summer, and I am not allowed to bring a laptop. I will write in my notebook, though, and I will try to get to a library to type it all up. I am real sorry guys, but I will try to give you all as many chapters before I leave as I can. :)**

**Hope you guys don't hate me too much! Happy Writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

The night was quiet, Theo thought to himself. He sat in the ship's crow nest, carving a bow with his dagger. The waves had temporary subsided, and they were coasting along by the subtle tide. Dark clouds decorated the skies in clutters. He knew the calm would not last much longer, but was happy to indulge in the peace while it lasted.

He turned the slender piece of wood in his hands, examining his craftsmanship. His father had taught him how to carve weapons when he was a young boy. "_If you're ever in a situation where you're gon' have to fend for yourself, you best have yourself a weapon. And, lucky for us, they grow on trees._" His dad was not a pirate; he was a hunter. He trapped his prey and sold them at the market. He never had friends, but remained a legend to the town; no man in western Europe could match his wicked skills with weapons and his precision with creating them. Theo had never known his mother. He often wondered if it was his father's rugged lifestyle or himself that drove her away, but it was pointless to wander.

When Theo turned eleven, his father left. To where, he wasn't sure. He told him that his old man had left him when he was that age to become a man, and that Theo was more than ready for the challenge. The problem was, Theo did not know what it took _to_ become a man.

Theo shook the memories from his head, throwing the spear into the stack of the dozens of others he had crafted tonight. The sun had disappeared nearly two hours ago. Shortly, he could rest and keep his mind from indulging such minute memories.

He stood from his perch and stretched his spine. The stars were beginning to poke through the patches of clouds. This was his favorite part of the night. As much as he loved the sea, he desperately wished to explore the skies. Though the oceans were vast, eventually, you would hit land, or reach a wave you had crossed once before. The black, however, was endless. There was always something to discover, somewhere to go, mysteries to see. He wanted to be the first to sit on the moon, to grab hold of one of the stars that had fallen from their place and set them right back with their companions.

That's when he saw it. In the distance, just above the horizon. It was a ship. But that was impossible, this was not restricted waters. There shouldn't be any military ships for miles, and they were no where near a port. Unless..

He catapulted over the ledge of the nest and rolled down the rope net, flipping near the bottom so that he landed with uncharacteristic grace on his feet. He dashed to the half deck, retrieving his scope from his satchel. Peering through the glass, he saw a large ship, much more refined than the one he was standing on, and there were at least fifty men standing on the deck in some sort of formation. The dark wood slid across the water as if on ice, much faster than he would expect from such a mass. Then he saw the flag... Italian.

Theo bolted across the large deck, moving so fast he felt as if the ocean itself stood perfectly still. He jumped down the steps, practically breaking through the wall when he came to a halt in front of the captain's door. He knocked rapidly, trying to regain his breath. "Cap'n, we got an emergency. Unfriendly ship has us in it's scopes."

Small footsteps could be heard through the wood, and in a matter of seconds, the captain appeared at the door, throwing her long brown coat over her shoulders, as if she had not been asleep at all. "Show me," she commanded.

* X *

From the half deck, Yumi looked through her scope with great intensity. Odd stood at her side, waiting rigidly for the order he knew was coming. Though he was quite exhausted, his eyes were strung open as if held by adhesive and his body was tight. His hair was disheveled, but still kept it's basic shape. His thin, white shirt was translucent in the moonlight, giving sight to his fading scars and paling bruises across his chest and abdomen. His mind was turning, rapidly analyzing every event from the past few hours. He profiled every person they had came in contact with, reviewed time line after time line, but he saw no cause for alarm. He thought they were in the clear. Something must have been wrong with the goods they delivered, but the Italian man had been the first to open the package. Odd felt his stomach sinking. He didn't want a battle. Battles meant casualties.

Yumi retracted her scope and stuffed it into her belt. "Yeah, it's one of Vadici's boys. I don't know what they want, but judging by their arsenal, I assume they don't plan to ask for it." She turned to Odd. Her face was beauty etched in stone, stunning yet completely cold. Only Odd could see the brim of fear reflected in her eyes. She had only been captain for a short while, and she was not quite ready to be a general and lead her people into a massacre. "Wake everyone, tell them to prepare for a battle. I want you and William on the front line. Keep them organized and make sure they don't get out of hand. Stay under the ship until given an order to charge. We want to make sure they think they've ambushed us."

"And what about our passengers? I don't much care for the lad, but the princess ain't good to us dead."

"I'll take care of her. Give Ulrich a sword and tell him he's either with us or against us." She starred out towards the massive ship. The white sails were large enough to lay over _Serious _like a child's blanket. It was approaching with alarming velocity. There was no way they could take it down, and the chances that they could defeat its crew were even more depressing. "All hands on deck."

* X *

Aelita paced the length of the small cabin for what felt like hours. Her thin gown drug the ground as her bare feet made small pats with every step. She heard the frantic knocking at the door and saw the captain rush out, but had not heard anything since. She wished to leave the room. She wanted to find Ulrich and figure out what was going on. But she knew that would only make everything worse.

That was the one thing that infuriated her more than anything. Back in Staphira, she had been a princess. She had never been forced to do anything, yet she insisted on cleaning her own room and doing her own laundry. No matter how small and insignificant a thing she accomplished, she never felt useless. Everyone on this boat assumed she could not do anything. Hell, the captain even gave Ulrich a purpose. Was there nothing she could contribute?

Just then, Yumi bursts through the door. She rushes past Aelita without a glance and opens one of the small compartments in the wooden desk. It was old, the wood chipping in places, and the top was decorated with ink spots and various schematics. A golden plated globe sat upon the corner of the desk. Aelita could immediately spot Staphiria among the clutter of European nations, large and vibrant. She noticed how small the other countries looked surrounding it, and she began to wonder what life was like in a more humble land.

After a few moments of rummaging, Yumi retrieved a small pistol, about the size of her hand. It could not have held more than two bullets at a time. She loaded it up and handed it to Aelita, who took it hesitantly. "What is going on? Why do I need this?"

Yumi sighed deeply, "Look, I don't have a whole lot of time. There's a massive ship headin' straight for us, and they ain't gonna stop until they get whatever they came here for. Now, I don't think it's you, but I don't want to take that risk." She motioned for Aelita to follow her towards the bed. She shoved the large furniture across the harsh wooden floor, surprisingly without much effort, unleashing a nasty screeching noise. The floor underneath was dark with a thick coating of dust and decorated with a variety of misplaced clothing and parchment scraps. Yumi wiped the grime impatiently and began to pick at the boards. It was then that Aelita noticed that two of the boards were slightly discolored from the surrounding ones. Roughly, she shoved the boards upward revealing a dark tunnel running parallel to the floor.

"What in the world is this?" Aelita demanded, placing the gun defensively at her hip.

"A passage way. If you follow the tunnel it will lead you to a small row boat on the side of the ship. If it begins to sink, I want you to take the boat and get to land. You understand me?"

"But why? If everyone on the ship gets eaten by the sea, then what do you gain from saving me?" 

Yumi shook her head and slowly rose to her feet. "You know, I am very tired of people assuming that every order I give is for self benefit. Whatever battle we must fight is none of your concern. You are an unnecessary casualty. If I have the opportunity to save a life, why would I deny it?"

Aelita looked at her with a gleam in her eye. She had never imagined for this woman to have such compassion and kindness. Yumi cleared her throat awkwardly, cutting in before Aelita could try to make this a moment. "You do know how to shoot that thing, right?"

Aelita just smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Yumi smiled. Aelita could not help but notice how beautiful the captain actually was. Her smile brought out the depth in her eyes, her flawless olive skin, the way her dark locks fell in just the right way on her shoulders. It made her wonder why she hid it all with her coldness. "Good. Hopefully you won't have to use it, but if you do, shoot to kill."

Just then, a knock came at the door, and William crossed the threshold before Yumi could answer. "The troops are ready."

Yumi tried not to visibly flinch. William had such a harsh bluntness to him. The thought of any of her crew being referred to as "troops" sent an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Keep them under the ship until I give an order to do otherwise. Make sure they remain as quiet as they can." She then turned to Aelita, her voice less forceful, "Be careful".

The princess nodded, "you as well".


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay, just to clarify, I have been working on a new chapter. I don't want to piss people off thinking I've just been working on a reupload, so let me explain.**

**I entered for a full ride scholarship to Morehead State University. As a part of the application process, I was asked to submit a sample of work. Since this is my favorite fanfiction I have ever written, I decided to use this chapter. However, upon rereading my writing at least a dozen times, I was unsatisfactory, so I decided to add a little more. Well, that little more turned into 2000 more words. I am actually really pleased with how this chapter turned out and I thought I would share!**

**Also, that scholarship, I GOT IT! I went to the interview and they loved this story and asked me to explain what fanfiction was! After I told them, they were really interested. They even said they may come back and read the rest of my story! I can only give credit to all of you who have read and encouraged me to write. Without you, I would be nothing. Words cannot describe how eternally thankful and blessed I feel to have such an amazing audience to write to.**

**I know most won't reread this chapter, but I promise there was quite a bit added that I think you all may enjoy. And a new chapter is in the works as we speak! Have an amazing day, lovelies! Happy writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**

Yumi walked to the deck with a terrifying calm. The wind had the bitter taste of an approaching storm; the clouds above her cast long shadows across the steady waters. Her long coat blew in the wind like the sails above, her boots making a soft thud as she walked to the center of the ship. The enemy vessel was so close now that she could see the man's face. She recognized him from the job in Genoa; he was one of Vadici's men. He was tall and skinny with long, dark hair and a patchy beard. His teeth were horribly crooked and his eyes were small and beady like a rat's. Yumi stood firm as the ship slowed as it came beside _Serious_. The comparison was ridiculous, their ship far overpowering her own. She swallowed her insecurity and stood strong and confident as the man stood over her smirking.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely young captain. What say you hop on over here and have yeself some ale?" 

"I'm much more interested in what it is you're looking for. What business do you have here?" 

The man chuckled, his rotting teeth poking out from under his top lip. The sight was enough to make her gag, but she breathed deeply and kept her eyes locked on his. "The only business I have in these waters is retrieving ye." 

Yumi swallowed, but let no emotion pass over her face. "Come again?"

The man retrieved a handkerchief from his front pocket and began polishing his blade calmly, acting as if the present conversation was as mundane as discussing the weather. "The boss seems pretty keen on ya. He's been looking for a shiny new broad to share his earnings with, and I reckon he's got his eyes set on you. And, well, you know how it is, the boss gets what the boss wants." 

"You do understand that I have a business to run and a crew to lead. I'm sure your boss can find another lovely _broad _for himself in Europe, but I have my living to do here." 

The man tilted his head and looked at her quizzically, as if she were some sort of new species, "I don't think you understand, lady. The boss has chosen you. There is no decision on your part. Now, you either get up on this boat or I come down there and get you." 

She squinted up at him, "are you threatenin' me?"

"I guess I am"

"Then, I reckon I'm stayin' right here."

He chuckled again, retrieving his pistol from his side and taking aim. "Now, I didn't want things to go down like this, but the boss was pretty damn adamant about retrievin' ya. Bruises will heal and bullets can be removed, love, but nothing can cure the wrath Mr. Vadici will rein on you and your crew. You understand, don't cha? Don't be a little _cagna_, now. Get on the boat." 

Yumi smiled. "I understand perfectly." Like a flash of lightning, a loud clash went through the air. One of the soldiers on the Italian ship fell to his knees, landing with a loud thump on the silent deck. The crew looked in awe at the smoking gun in Yumi's hand. Her face was level and even she was surprised by the steadiness of her hand. "I understand that I'm going to have to kill every last one of you bastards before you'll leave my waters." 

The man's face turned a deep crimson red; his fist shook in a large heap at his side. His left eye squinted down at her, and she knew what was about to happen. A strange pulse ran through her bloodstream; it was a weird sensation, one mixed with adrenaline, fear, excitement, and contentment. The entire situation was so thrilling, that she could not help but grin, which angered the man even more. "Get her!" he shouted at the same time Yumi yelled, "Now!" 

Odd and William burst through the wooden doors, each with a pistol and a heavy sword by their side. The crew behind them carried everything from pistols to swords to spears that Theo had designed. They rushed forward, all with the same hard, determined looks that made Yumi's heart swell with pride as well as grief. She silently prayed that she would see those same faces in the morning. 

The night rang out with the sounds of racing bullets and clashing metal. Men from the opposing ship jumped onto the deck in columns, the lines seeming endless. They landed with large thuds, clouding the air with wood dust. Yumi shot at another shipmate in midair, sending him tumbling into the ocean. His heavy body hit the water with a large splash, throwing droplets of water onto the deck. There were now countless enemies before her, each with the same ruthless, determined expression that was on her crew's faces. Yumi threw her pistol into its holster and withdrew a long, slender sword. The hilt was a deep gold, carved finely with various symbols she could not translate. The metal was brilliantly silver and shined like a candle in the moonlight. She swung the weapon over her head and deflected an incoming blow from her left. Her advancer was a young man, no more than a score. His dark hair hung in his face and his eyes were wide. Yumi could see the fear brimming his golden irises. He was no more than a child, another body to be disposed of to the Italian gangsters. She knew she could not bear to kill him, but that wouldn't stop him from killing her. He raised his blade, his grip wavering and sliced for her throat. Yumi jumped to the left and jabbed the sword towards his kneecaps. She felt the collision vibrate through her hand, giving her shivers. It was one thing to shoot a man; it was another thing entirely to actually feel their pain vibrate through the blade.

The boy gasped and stumbled onto his back. His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked up at her. She knelt down in his ear, the blade at his throat. "Now, I'm not going to kill you, but I can't say the same for any of my men. Get somewhere and hide; keep yourself safe. But stay low. If I see you shoot down any of my men, it _will_ be the last thing you do. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. Yumi inclined her head and he disappeared behind a heap of netted barrels on the east wing of the deck. She turned her attention back to the mass. The battle raged on. Some soldiers had already fallen, but the majority was still standing. She watched Odd fend off two goons with a duel bladed dagger. He moved with the same grace and precision that his father had. Her heart ached at the thought of anything happening to him. Though not by birth, she was his sister, and it was her duty to protect him.

Griping the hilt of her sword tighter, she dove into the riot.

Odd thrusted his dagger upward, colliding it violently with the thug's broad sword. The other man tried to charge him from behind, but Odd stepped to the right, sending the two bumbling idiots colliding into each other.

He knew he could have finished them long ago, but he enjoyed the playfulness that came when battling incompetents. He glanced around and saw the battle raging on. He knew it was crazy, but the sounds of war gave him a sensational rush that he couldn't quite explain. It made his blood pump and his nerves pulsate. Maybe he had inherited it from his father.

He grinned when he witnessed William toss a large man over the edge, before turning and plunging his sword though another man's chest. William had always been an excellent fighter, but actually watching him in battle never ceased to amaze Odd. He felt a ringing in his ear as a grubbily pirate shot for his head. Odd just grinned, making a show of running and performing a somersault over a nearby barrel before lodging a bullet into the man's chest.

Before he could relish in the victory, however, another man charged him with a long blade. He deflected the attack, but the man recovered quickly and sliced at him, cutting a thin line on his arm. He looked briefly at the damage, a thin ruby line soaking his sleeve, and glared back up.

That's when he saw it. Just over the man's shoulder: quick as a flash. Theo fought off a skinny, agile lad with one of his long spears. The lad carried a thin bladed sword, hilted with deep bronze. Theo was fairing himself quite well, but he made a crucial error. He put all his energy into a jab to the guy's abdomen. And, under normal circumstances, it would have been an excellent hit, but this guy was fast. He spun out of the way, and, as Theo staggered forward, retrieved his knife.

"Theo!" Odd yelled. The man he had been dueling looked confused, but charged forward nonetheless. Without paying him much mind, Odd stabbed his sword into his chest. He didn't even bother to retrieve his weapon as the astonished man fell to the ground.

He charged forward, but it was too late. Theo gasped, staring down at his shirt, quickly soaking in crimson. The agile man sneered and removed the knife from Theo's abdomen. Odd grasped his pistol and, with outstanding precision, sent a bullet right into the man's brain.

He ran towards his friend, scooping him in his arms. "Theo, can ya hear me?"

Theo's eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes darted across the night sky. "What's happening? Are we going somewhere?"

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, buddy." Odd moved the tear of his shirt aside to assess the damage. The cut was deep, but it was just a clean stab; the man hadn't moved the blade once it was penetrated. Odd ripped the sleeve off his white button down and wrapped it tightly around the wound and pressed down.

"I thought that was your favorite shirt?" Theo asked.

"Well, it just so happens that ye be my favorite chap. In any case, I can just steal another one from William."

"I'm sure he'd be keen to throw in a pair of slacks, too," Theo coughed, sending a sharp pain through his middle. He grimaced; the cloth was quickly turning a deep scarlet. "How's it look, doc?" Theo grinned, but Odd could see the rim of his irises growing a slightly lighter shade of brown.

"You're going to be just fine," but there was no way he could promise that. They had no official medic, and the ship's standard medical kit was a few bandages shy of actually being 'standard'. He didn't know what to do. He scanned the crowd frantically for Yumi. She had returned her sword to its holster and was now circling the perimeter of the ship, a pistol per hand, shooting down enemies with remarkable accuracy. She was quite amazing, possibly the best sharp shooter this side of the Atlantic. Try as he might, he knew there was no possible way to catch her attention in time.

Theo coughed, bringing Odd back to the problem at hand. He couldn't leave him here, with bullets racing constantly by their heads and blood thirsty pirates crawling about. He knew that at any moment someone would decide to take advantage of his distracted state and end them both. "Okay, pal, I'm going to lift you up and take you out of harm's way, okay? Now, I need you to press down on this bandage as tight as you can."

"Aye." Theo whispered. Odd could see his strength fleeting, so, without another moment's hesitation, he scooped him up in his arms. He ran past body after body, dodging and ducking and diving past swords and bullets and fists. It felt like an eternity, but he finally reached the old wooden doors.

When he reached the kitchen, he gently lay Theo on the table and began rummaging through the cabinets. He threw back cans and pots, searching desperately for that dreaded first aid kit. It hadn't been used since he and Yumi were kids, considering that the only bullet holes usually went to the older members, who didn't believe in that 'medical mumbo jumbo'. Most of them just tied a rag around it to slow the bleeding, then picked up their swords and soldiered on.

"Odd." Theo croaked.

"What is it, Theo?" Odd replied sharply as he kicked shut a drawer of mugs.

"I think I heard something."

"What're you talkin-" The cabin beside Odd's head erupted, sending shards flying in different directions.

Theo threw himself off the table, turning it on its side in the process. Odd dove beside him, the man continually shooting. The air was quickly thickening with dust and wood chippings.

"Oh come on, you hide like little coward? I thought you were big tough man, Thomas Della Robbia's son!" His voice was strangely thick and slow, making Odd think he was imported from somewhere in Russia. He heard the floor creak as the probably large man shifted. "I have not all day."

Theo held tight to his wound, wincing from his tumble. "What're we gonna do, Odd? The man's as thick as a tree trunk, and that ain't no sling shot he's usin'."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head; Uncle Oddy is going to take care of it." But he knew the odds were against him. He reached for his holster and found it empty. _Damnit. _He must have lost his pistol in all the commotion. When he reached for his blade, he quickly realized that that, too, was on the deck, still pierced through the Italian's chest.

Odd held his breath, taking a chance to peer around the edge of the table. He caught barely a glimpse before the man sighted him and began firing. He ducked back just as a bullet grazed the top of his spiked hair. He saw enough to know that the man was, in fact, quite large. He had a thick mustache and arms big enough to replace the beams of the ship. Odd gulped, he knew they both wouldn't survive.

"Theo, listen to me. I'm going to distract him, and you make a run for it. Hide in one of the bunks until a friendly finds you."

"No way, man. I'm already dying; you make a run for it."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Theo. It was an order."

"Oh, you're pulling rank on me now?"

The man's deep voice bounced off the wooden walls, "Are you girls going sit and argue or can Kran-"

There was a loud bang. The man stopped talking. Then came another: _pop, pop._ The floor shook as the man came crashing to the ground.

The boys remained motionless, their lungs aching from their still breath. After a moment, Odd became certain that the burly man would not rise. He balanced on his heels, and slowly rose himself above the table.

In the doorway stood a pale Aelita, a small pistol in her slender hand. She was staring down at the large man. Her face was neither sad nor worrisome. Her shoulders seemed tense; a reaction to what Odd figured was surprise. She looked down at him. Her eyes were shining, the only sign of emotion on her beautiful face. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving. And, in that moment, Odd saw her in a completely different light. She was neither a helpless princess nor a dead weight. She was strong; she was fearless. She had a sort of determined glint in her eyes, mixed with an overpowering feeling of love. Where that fire had originated, Odd wasn't sure, but it meant that whatever she felt so strongly about, she was willing to dive right in the danger in defense of it. He smiled at her: _and that's good enough for me._

Ulrich dodged another pirate's swing, bolting across the length of the ship. He had not yet killed another man, and he had no intention of doing so tonight. He had wounded a few, mostly in the kneecaps and shoulders, but he refused to end another's life with his own hand.

He ran to the half deck, leaping the steps in a single bound. He turned when he reached the wheel. Though the numbers had dwindled, the amount of violence was still overwhelmingly present. The deck was stained with a thin crimson coating; bodies lay motionless on the cold wood. In all his years in the French military, he had never experienced such blood lust. It was sickening to watch.

A few feet away, he saw Yumi backing towards him. She was sending shots in every direction, never wasting a bullet. Most of the enemies seemed to have realized that she was the force to be reckoned with. They started growing nearer to her, crowding around her like sharks. Yumi pulled the trigger once more, sending another man to his knees. When she aimed again to finish him off, however, the gun made a dull click, signifying the empty cartridge. She grunted in aggravation and tossed the gun aside. She retrieved her sword, her grip not as confident as it had been with the pistol.

Ulrich scanned the crowd quickly. Odd was nowhere to be found, and neither was Theo. William had his hands full with half a dozen thugs on the far end of the ship. He knew she would not be able to survive that sort of ambush. He took another hopeful glance around, but it seemed nobody was paying the captain much mind. Ulrich swallowed hard; he hoped he wouldn't come soon to regret this.

He leaped from the half deck, landing with a thud next to Yumi. She just gave him a quick glance and smirked. He could sense her shoulders relax immediately. "Decided to join the fight, soldier?"

The men crowded closer, slower than before, yet just as determined. "I'll have you know, captain, that I'm not too inclined on killing people."

"So long as you ensure they don't try and kill you back, I see no problem with that."

Ulrich twisted the hilt in his hand, tightening his grip. The men were growing closer; he suspected there were about twelve of them. The odds were against them, but, if she was as great as he was told, they might have a shot. "Ready when you are."

And, with that, they charged forward. Ulrich's sword sliced through the air like an extension of his body. He easily disarmed two men and slashed at their legs and arms. Yumi was holding her own as well. She had taken down a man, while fending off two others who tried to come at her simultaneously. The two stood back to back, breathing in complete sequence, a sort of trance coming over them. Yumi's swings held more power than usual, and Ulrich moved with such grace and agility that it was almost frightening.

Noticing the commotion, more men started to crowd the two. The numbers were steadily growing, as was their fatigue. Ulrich didn't know how much longer they were going to be able to hold them off.

"I think we need to try a blitz attack. Agreed?" Yumi whispered to him.

He nodded. "Agreed."

They moved together in perfect harmony, as if they were telepathically connected. They linked arms and, balancing his weight forward, he lifter her on his back. She kicked her feet out, her boots making contact with several men's' chests and faces, as Ulrich spun in a quick circle. He lowered her down easily, and, taking advantage of their slow recovery, they went to work. Ulrich charged forward, but was tripped by a round man trying to return to his feet. He crashed down, his sword sliding across the slippery deck. He quickly flipped to his back, connecting his boots to the approaching man's chest. Yumi appeared in his line of vision, finishing off another pirate. She looked down at him, extending her hand.

He hesitated. What was he doing? He was fighting alongside a pirate. She stood for everything he strongly opposed. He should be fighting _against _them. The captain could have been easily eliminated, but he had stepped in. Why did he do that? Wasn't his greatest goal to bring her down? He should have let her fall to the pirated mob.

That's what should have been running through his head. Instead, he became abnormally mesmorized by the woman in front of him. Her eyes were the purest form of black, like nothing he had ever seen before. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Everything about her was so subtle and honest, yet you could pick her out in any crowd. He gazed at her with uncertainty.

Her eyes flared with impatience and urgency and, realizing the scene around him, he grasped her cool fingers and allowed her to lift him.

William was taking down enemies one after another. He felt like a champion: a true victor. The ground around him was littered with mangled bodies, his trophies. He breathed in the scent of blood and chaos, achieving some sort of high that he couldn't describe.

He recognized a few of the bodies from their crew: Robert, an older gentleman from when Thomas was captain, and Jose, another orphan, like himself, who had joined the crew a little under a year ago. William felt sorrow for them. Though he didn't really establish personal connections with anyone on the ship, his heart still ached at the sight of their dull eyes.

He glanced around, searching for the captain. William finally spotted her across the ship. She was fighting alongside that lousy _taker. _William's blood boiled at the sheer sight of him. The reasoning behind his presence on the ship still confused him extremely. The original job had been to assassinate Waldo Schaeffer's daughter, not to adopt her and her best pal, who just so happened to be a part of the force trying to _exterminate _piracy. William's hatred exceeded way past the point of logic.

He watched as they fought together, moving almost poetically as a unit. It was like a piece of art. He had fought alongside the captain several times, but there was something peculiar about the way they moved, something he had never experienced with her.

It was no secret: William was in love with Yumi. She was beautiful, of course, the most breathtaking creature he had ever seen. His connection with her ran deeper than that, however. She had saved his life, brought him to the place he now called his home. She was everything that he had searched for after his mother's death. If he did, in fact, believe in heaven, he would never doubt her to be an angel.

And now she was with someone who would destroy her. He knew for certain that Yumi did not love him- probably never would- but he was compelled by an overwhelming force to protect her. He needed her to love him; it was a necessity.

He looked to the opposing ship. The bearded man stood at the edge of his ship, smirking at the destruction below. He was the key, William knew, to ending this whole thing and securing Yumi's safety. He dashed toward the ladder, quickly and stealthily making his way up the large beam. Coming to the first mast, he dashed across the wood, balancing himself perfectly. He halted at the edge, staring ahead. The ship was about five feet away and thirty feet down. He scanned the deck. He knew his landing would make quite the noise, but if he had cover, then his sneak attack could still work.

This was obviously not a cargo ship; there seemed to be no barrels or crates anywhere. The deck was relatively clean, except for sparse boot trackings. Their beam, however, was much thicker than the one he just scaled. If he was quick enough, he could conceal himself before the captain reared his ugly head.

Stepping back a few paces, he sprinted ahead, leaping across the water, his long legs propelling him. As he predicted, he landed with a large thud. When his feet hit the ground, he dove into a barrel roll, kneeling behind the beam. He held his breath for several moments, perking his ears for the sound of creaking wood.

Nothing. He released a small sigh, silently retrieving his knife from his belt. He turned himself, peeking from behind the dark wood. The captain was in the same position, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Balancing on the balls of his feet, he crouched and stalked towards him. His steps were silent on the wood, as if he were a ghost.

He came across the body of the man Yumi had shot, laying in a pool of his own blood. He maneuvered himself around the corpse, immune to the sight of decaying flesh. It felt like an eternity, but William finally reached the captain. He paused, his breath in his chest, waiting to see if the man had any inkling of him being there. Again, nothing. The man was too absorbed in the chaos he had constructed. William jumped to his feet, wrapping his arm around the man's neck, his other hand gripped his knife firmly, digging it into the sensitive skin below his hard jaw line. A thin line of ruby dripped from the blade, staining the shinned wood.

"Here's how this is going to go down. Call off the troops, or I'll paint the deck with this pretty little blood of yours. And don't test me, because if you don't corporate, I will not only kill you, but torture your entire family. How is your sweet daughter Lilah doing now-a-days? I did always have a thing for red heads."


End file.
